RWBY: Everything Freezes
by psychopath556
Summary: A unique individual with an interesting past has found himself in a Vale jail cell, and he has two visitors with a unique proposition for him, come to Beacon and be a student. Meet my OC and discover his Unique past and who he really is. OCxBlake -Original character's Origins fixed, chapters 1-3 re-posted (new character age and minor fixes)- Chapter four posted
1. Chapter 1

**Ok all, this is one of the fictions I've been working on in my spare time, I recently got into the series and loved it so much I decided I'd do a character insert for it, and given how things should be picking up shortly with my writings I figured I'd upload the first chapter to let you all see what I've got done so far. So please drop a review of what you think of my new OC for this fic, he's got a very interesting background and history that I took time planning, I might even do a couple of chapters that are all flash back to let you get a good idea some time, but for now that will remain a mystery, so time to get reading.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter fixes:- 13/09/17- OC modifications and chapter cleaning**_.

* * *

 **Chapter One**

It was late at night in the city of Vale, and the moon was high and full in the sky. It's light shown through a horizontal barred window in a local jail house, where a single individual was set to spend the next four years.

The light of the moon shown up his body revealing his features, he had white long wild-messy hair down to the base of his back, and two white cat ears on top of his head. He was currently dressed in what he was allowed to wear in the cell, his white t-shirt, thick black pants with red metal knee guards and a pair of white socks that looked like they had seen better days. His right hand was wrapped in white bandages up to his elbow but didn't appear to be injured as such. He looked to me in his mid-twenties and had a lean muscular build.

The man was currently lying down in the cell on the thin mattress they were all given with a single pillow and thin blanket, which he had folded up and was using as a second pillow. He had his hands behind his head with a somewhat content look on his face, which was slightly narrow, he had pale skin with hardened features that had only been more prominent with the slight scars he had, the one that was most obvious was the one just below his right eye that traced down to his jaw, it wasn't heavy but it looked to have been one of the oldest.

He was sleeping peacefully, his body relaxed and loose, but that changed the second the cell door clinked, it was the sound it made when it was opening. The man's eyes snapped open hearing it and he was instantly on full alert. The ears on top of his head twitched, and his dark blue eyes looked to the cell door as it opened, his pupils lengthening and turning to slits as he peered into the darkness.

Then a voice broke the silence, the man recognized it as the guard that kept watch at night. "Hey Wynn! Wake up you've got visitors!"

The now named Wynn let out a low, almost animalistic, growl in the back of his throat as he heard footsteps coming down the hallway towards his cell, the last one in D block. As they got closer Wynn pushed himself up on the mattress and twisted as he sat up using the wall as his back rest and looked to the doorway as two figures came into light.

The first was a man wearing a suit mainly a dark blue with a dark green scarf around his neck, with a small purple cross design on its center, he had short messy grey hair, but black eyebrows suggesting he had went grey with age, and small circular glasses that look to be tinted black, that was set low on the bridge of his nose, showing his thin brown eyes. He was wearing an unzipped black suit with gold buttons over a buttoned vest and green undershirt, black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. But the thing that caught Wynn's attention first was the cane he was walking with.

Its handle was embellished with a pattern, and the cane itself is grey in colouration for the majority of its length. It had a large knuckle guard which reaches down the bottom of the handle. Inside the larger area where the white and grey meet, there are small gears.

Wynn's eyes instantly narrowed seeing it, he knew a concealed weapon when he saw one. He would have to be careful here, he wasn't armed and mentally cursed himself for letting the guards take his kit, all he had was his semblance and he didn't want to use that here and end up getting thrown into maximum security, he liked the minimal security, more yard time.

The second was a woman with very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. She had bright green eyes framed with ovular rimmed glasses, she was wearing earrings from what Wynn could see, teal stones one on each ear, matching the same stone she had on the collar of the white blouse that was open at her chest area showing a slight bit of cleavage, it also had puffy sleeves that tighten near the wrist before spreading back out near her hands. Her lower body has a black business skirt with buttons running in a vertical line up the front of it and lighter black-brown stockings. On her feet she wore black boots with brown heels. In her hand she carried a clip board and a riding crop.

Wynn raised an eyebrow at the crop but shrugged it off as nothing until her cape caught a bit of wind from the window making it blow to the side and Wynn's eyes widened, the cape itself was tattered with a purple inside and black outside, decorated by a row of diamond-shaped brown beads going horizontally across her cape. But Wynn's eyes were drawn to the emblem of a tiara on it and it instantly clicked in his head.

 _'_ _Glynda Goodwitch'_ he thought as his left-hand sub consciouslysubconsciously grazed over the bandages on his right, but he quickly caught himself on and came back to reality before any memories could begin to emerge, now was not the time for remembering the past.

He looked to both of them, and he saw the slight look of shock on Glynda's face when their eyes met, but just for a second before it returned to the stoic look she had had before, Wynn sighed.

"So, someone mind telling me why I've been woken up in the middle of the night in my nice comfy suite here that I've got booked for the next four years?" he said in a sarcastic tone trying to think what they could want from him.

Glynda's gaze hardened slightly and the man smirked at the remark which made Wynn smirk back.

The man spoke first, "My apologies Mister Wynn. If you'd like we can always come back with your get-out-of-jail card another time if you're too busy." he said with a slight comical tone which made Wynn pay attention.

"Ok, you've got my attention. Just who the hell are you to make that kind of an offer? The only ones who can pull that kind of shit off is the high council and you don't seem like the political type, so I'm curious just as to who the fuck you are." Wynn said in a disbelieving tone.

The man smirked, "My name is Professor Ozpin, I'm the head master of Beacon Academy here in Vale, and this is professor…" Ozpin started but Wynn cut him off.

"Glynda Goodwitch, one of the top seven huntresses in all of Vale, I saw your emblem, not many don't know that one when they see it," Wynn said in explanation.

Glynda blinked at the sudden recognition but just nodded as Ozpin continued.

"Yes well, we are both well known in that area, but the one thing we'd like to know is. Who are you Mister Wynn? I mean it's not every day a man walks in the gates of Vale by his lonesome after traveling all the way from Atlas. Such a feat is just unheard of, and then to wind up here three weeks later?" Ozpin said with a raised eyebrow

Wynn shrugged, "What can I say I prefer life outside of the walls, it's simpler, and at least out there people don't ask for your education papers before letting you take on a huntsmen job. I ran out of Lien, after two weeks cause I couldn't get a steady cash flow going. I do what I need to do to get by, if that includes stealing some things so I can afford to eat, I'm not against it. That's everyone else's problem."

Ozpin frowned, "Yes that is quite unfortunate, for someone of your skills finding work in the huntsmen trade shouldn't be a problem, given the report I read of a college of mine from a number years ago about a young huntsmen he encountered at the age of seventeen who single handily killed over seventy mature Beowolves in under two minutes. Which is quite a feat for even a veteran huntsmen to pull off."

Wynn smirked before he let out a slight chuckle, "I see what's going on here now. You both know Qrow don't you? He was the only one there that day to see that little show I put on, so he'd have been the only one who could have written that "Report" or whatever," Wynn said with a shake of his head, "Should have known he'd run his mouth off about it to someone, drunk old fool."

Ozpin smirked at the final comment, "Yes quite true, as I said he mentioned in the report that he had help on that job some years ago, and that a young huntsmen of some skill gave him aid, and that he handled himself quite well, and judging by the description he gave and the way you looked upon arriving in Vale. Well, I had to come and see if it was you."

Wynn smirked and held his arms out, "Well congratulation Professor your hypostasis was correct. I am a huntsmen, not that it matters a damn now, like I said no one's hiring the likes of me, Faunus or not. They're all looking for "where you learned how to hunt" I suppose I got your school, Beacon, to thank for that. I can't make a decent wage hunting unless I've got a piece of paper saying he studied somewhere, and I can't get that due to my age, admissions age is seventeen, I'm nine years too late."

Ozpin smirked, "Well we can't have that now, can we? I suppose we'll just have to negotiate that as part of your release."

Wynn looked at him for a brief second before, without any other movement at all, stood straight up on leg power alone and was standing face to face with Ozpin, standing six foot six inches tall the two men looked at each other dead in the eye, Wynn was the first to speak, "What the hell are you talk'n bout specs?"

Glynda blinked at the nickname and Ozpin just chuckled, "What I'm "talk'n bout" is that with my sway with the council I've persuaded them to commute your four years of jail time to four years' probation. Given your skills and the fact all your crimes were small but many. Should you accept it now, your probation will be served as an assistant teacher and provisional student at Beacon. Where you can take classes alongside the first year students to get that "Piece of paper" to say you studied there. You will get full wages to support yourself and living accommodations will be provided at Beacon, I trust a dorm room will be adequate."

Wynn blinked but then his eyes narrowed, "What do you want? No one just does something like that for nothing. What are you after?"

Ozpin smirked, "Very astute of you. Yes we're in need of your services you see, I'm hoping that after your four years at Beacon you will accept when I offer you a position there as a full time professor. It is, after all, our duty to pass on our skills and knowledge to the next generation so that the future of all mankind can survive. So what do you say? Will you be coming to Beacon or would you rather spend the next four years here or rather, in maximum security when I pass on the knowledge to the warden about your history as a huntsmen and your semblance, I hear they've cut yard time to just an hour a day now instead of the nine you get here."

Wynn's eye twitched at the threat, "You sneaky, four eyed, son of a Boarbatusk… I think I'm actually starting to like you." he said as he grinned at Ozpin.

Ozpin smirked back, "I take it that means you accept then?"

Wynn sighed shaking his head from side to side as he rubbed his neck before he threw his hands in the air, "Why not! It beats rotting away in this dump for four years, may as well get something out of it. Heck in four years I might just take you up on that offer of yours."

Ozpin smiled, "Splendid" he said before snapping his fingers and a robot guard stepped into the lift from the door way holding a large box which Wynn could see was full of the rest of his clothes and weapons, "We took the liberty of having your things ready for you should you have accepted of course."

"Of course you did," Wynn said with a roll of his eyes as he walked over to the box and grabbed his coat of it. It was made of a thick heavy material with a black fur neck and hood with a red fur inside, with two pockets on the outside, it reached all the way down to his knees.

Next he took out his boots, hard leather and thick soled with red metal capped toes both a good inch thick. After placing them both up, smirked reaching into the box and pulls out a sheathed short sword with he attached to his belt. The sheath was a fine black leather with a steel rim and tip, the handle of the blade was bound in a fabric but had three pushed out buttons on it, with a cylindrical hilt with a hole at the end with a latch casing over it.

With the sword in place, he reached in a pulled out two very large hand guns with middle loading barrel magazines, both were sterling silver with curved blades on latch mechanisms on the top slide barrels, and were looked to have been well looked after. He checked them over before setting them down and taking their holders out of the box attaching them to his lower legs and placing the pistols in them locking them in place.

He stood up and brushed down his coat and straightened himself up before his hand went to his neck and he blinked before reaching back to the box and pulled out a rather old looking scarf it was a mix of black and red, the middle being black with both ends fading to red, Glynda's eyes opened slightly seeing it and she looked knowingly to Ozpin who didn't even blink as Wynn wrapped it around his neck in a single motion having the black around his neck and both red ends draped over his shoulder and down his back next to his pure white hair.

Wynn turned around to face both Ozpin and Glynda, "Ah much better, I never feel whole when I'm not fully kitted out."

Ozpin nodded, "Like any huntsmen would, Professor Goodwitch should have the list of your fellow first years you can scan the list and familiarize yourself with who you'll be learning along side as well as helping to teach." Ozpin said as Glynda handed Wynn a sheet of paper from her clip board.

Wynn took it and glanced over the names, "Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao long, Qrow's nieces, he talked about them during the month we travelled together, I thought Ruby was only fifteen. What's she doing attending Beacon?"

Ozpin smiled, "She is but she has exceptional talents for someone her age, so I opted to push her ahead, she seemed more than eager to come to Beacon."

Wynn smirked as he continued to scan down the list, "I bet Qrow is happy about…" Wynn was saying but stopped when he reached another name lower down on the list, "Damn, it there just had to one didn't there." Wynn said below his breath but both Ozpin and Glynda caught it.

"Is something the matter Wynn?" Ozpin asked raising an eyebrow.

Wynn shook his head handing back the paper, "No, nothing that could persuade me not to still take your offer, just a little bump that can easily be pushed aside, nothing to worry about." He said with a hint of disgust in his tone.

Ozpin heard it but nodded all the same, "I see. Well then come along the transport will be departing in a few hours for Beacon. You should be on it as a first year student, we already have a collection of gems and dust ready for you to tide you over for your first week should you need them. Wo no need to worry about your supplies, wouldn't want you missing out on the experience now would we." he said before starting to walk off with Glynda behind him

Wynn rolled his eyes, _'Something tells me this is going to be a lot more trouble than it's worth.'_ he thought before he began walking ahead of them

Glynda caught up with Ozpin and spoke in a low voice. "What the hell! Why didn't you tell me!" she hissed in an angry tone under her breath.

Ozpin didn't even flinch, "Would it have made a difference, he's alive that's all that matters, and I think she told him about you. You saw the way he looked at your emblem, I think that's what made him accept my terms. Did you see? He has her eyes."

Glynda couldn't help but smile ever slightly, "And her attitude. Specs?" she said looking at Ozpin with a small smirk.

Ozpin nodded, "Yes it's been a while since I've been called that. Hard to believe it would be from her own son." Ozpin said looking at the back of Wynn walk ahead of them, "It's our duty to keep him safe, it's what she would want."

Glynda nodded, "Yes but if he's anything like her and you know he will be. He won't like it, and what will you do when he runs into…" she started to say but stopped when Ozpin shook his head.

"That's actually what I'm counting on" Ozpin replied in a low tone.

Glynda frowned, "But, if he's here, in Vale of all places, it means that they tossed her and him out into the cold like garbage, you know he won't take kindly to seeing someone with _that_ name."

Ozpin nodded, "But that is just it, we don't know what happened, or who is to blame for it, we never heard from her after she settled down." he said as he got a far off look in his eye before sighing, "All I'm hoping is that we can give him some connection to the family he still has left, however long it takes."

Glynda frowned, "That won't be easy."

Ozpin sighed, "Worthwhile things rarely are." he finished before they walked on to catch up to Wynn.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

As the large air ship flew over the outskirts of the city below, Wynn sat at the far side of the area he was in his elbows resting on his knees as he sighed listening to the other passengers talk, being the oldest on a ship full of teenagers wasn't exactly the most thrilling three hours of his life.

Wynn glanced from left to right at all of the other soon-to-be students and he couldn't help but be a little disappointed, they all looked like kids that had grown up in the city and rural areas, living in safety, none of them having ever seen real combat.

No, they were all safe at home with their families, like he should have been for all those years. He should have been living in the lap of luxury, but no, because of his blood and his heritage he didn't know happiness past the age of seven and hardly before even that. None of them had seen friends die because they were out past the curfew. None of them had to eat out of garbage cans. None of them had to survive outside of the walls since they were eight, and survive an ocean. None of them knew what it was like to fight for your life for twelve years, to stare death in the face so many time that they all blur into one never ending nightmare, and why? Just because some bastard didn't want to lose his standing and let his name get a black eye for having Faunus blood, fuck him.

With a slight growl and grunt, Wynn pulled himself up from his seat and stood up flexing his neck as he walked over to the window and looked out at the scenery below with a critical gaze, he had never been one for flying to many places, it left him to open an attack could come from below and he'd be helpless to do anything about it, he preferred having his boots on solid ground so he could move when the shit hit the fan and not get caught in the middle of it. Up here he was trapped in a metal box and all it took was one Nevermore with a death wish to fly into the engines and the whole thing would come crashing down and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

Wynn reached to check his blade at the thought, it was force of habit when he felt exposed it calmed him somewhat, but as he did his white ears twitched and he sniffed the air slightly before looking around. He had caught the scent of another Faunus on board, but as he scanned the crowd again he spotted none, whoever it was must have been keeping their Faunus traits hidden to avoid being singled out. Wynn mentally shrugged, to each their own he wasn't going to call them out in the open, they had their own reasons for hiding.

With a sigh he walked over to another seat and sat down as he reached into his coat pocket and took out a small case, popping the lid he lifted out a small black sharpening stone before he returned the case to his pocket and took out his short sword from its sheath.

From a far the blade looked normal and no one could tell it was a modified weapon, but if you looked closer, you could see what made it special, the entire blade was made up of many, over one hundred double sided blades each held tightly in place with a spine down the center of the blade, where an iron ball chain ran. The guard of the blade was solid but had a circular hole where the iron cable could be seen passing through to the handle of the blade and passing through to its inside where a spool of wrapped chain was.

Wynn pressed one of the buttons on the handle of the sword and each other blade turned ninety degrees so the blade was now a series of blades in the shaped of x's as Wynn took the sharpening stone and started going down the blade sharpening the blades one at a time.

As he worked he heard a sound that made his eye twitch and made him look up to see this blond kid looking like he was going to throw up.

He had messy blond hair and dark blue eyes, he wore a blue and orange top with light blue jeans and white armoured plates on his chest and shoulders, and on his hip was strapped what appeared to be a regular sword.

He had two belts crossing his waste one with a few pouches attached to it and one that he sword was attached to, he looked too weak to be a huntsmen in training, he really needed to buff up.

Wynn was about to say something when the kid turned green and really did look like he was going to puke. Wynn sighed as he unhooked his sword sheath before looking above the kid to see there was a perfect angle and he smirked before throwing his sheath like a spear which ricocheted off the ceiling and hit the blond kid on the head before bouncing off and spinning as it returned to Wynn just as the blond kid hit the ground with stars in his eyes.

Wynn smirked as he sheathed his blade and reattached it to his hip, just in time to have a hand tap him on the shoulder from behind. He turned to meet a pair of lilac eyes and bright gold hair of a girl just fair bit shorter than he was.

"Why did you do that?" she asked crossing her arms looking at him unimpressed at the action.

Wynn blinked for a second before looking the girl up and down, she was wearing a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart, the crop top really made her bust stand out, not that it needed it, she had to be at least a D if not DD. The vest had puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there were two small golden buttons.

On the rest of her, she wore a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest was on this banner, except golden in colour. She wore black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white asymmetrical back skirt.

She also had a bring orange scarf wrapped around her neck with no jewelry in sight, she had knee high platform boots made of leather and fingerless gloves on her hand with small gauntlet like bands around her wrists, but they were fastened tightly which made Wynn look at them for a second before he realized they were her weapons and he raised an eyebrow at them before looking back to the girl and gave a shrug.

"Because I'd rather him take a nap for a few minutes until we reach Beacon, rather than him puke now and have to smell it for the remainder of the trip. It'll be bad enough taking a class with the guy," Wynn said as he crossed his arms back making the girl look at him with slight shock.

"Wait you're a student too? Aren't you too old, I thought you were just standing guard or something." She said in slight shock.

Wynn smirked, "Actually, I'm a veteran huntsmen that's been invited to the academy to attend and help teach. It would seem that you can't get a good cash flow anymore without the official documents."

"Does that mean that you've been on hunts before," came a voice from behind the blond girl as a second girl came out who looked to be slightly younger than all the others here, making Wynn look at her for a second as he took in her appearance.

She was very young, with silver eyes and red and black hair, dressed in a black battle skirt with red trimmings, complete with a red cloak held in place by two silver crosses, around her waist was a grey belt with fifty caliber rounds on one side and a silver rose emblem, that made Wynn look at it for a second before he looked to the obvious weapon on her back before he smiled and looked to the girl herself.

"Yes it does, I have been on many, though none recently little Ruby," he said with a smile

This made Ruby blink, "Um how do you know my name, I'm pretty sure I've never met you before?"

Wynn chuckled, "No we haven't met before, but it feels to me like we have," before he looked to the blond, "and I take it that would make you the fire cracker known as Yang"

The now named Yang blinked, "That nickname?" she said in shock as Ruby got a big smile on her face.

"You know our uncle Qrow!" Ruby said her eyes now stars.

Wynn smirked, "Yep, me and him took on a few missions outside of the walls eradicating nests, we both took on the same job and partnered up for a few months taking out nest after nest back when I was just a bit older than the two of you, and the whole time he would never shut up about you two, although I suppose you two weren't any older than ten at the time," Wynn said with a chuckle making both Yang and Ruby rub the back of their heads sheepishly, Wynn rested his hand on his sheathed sword, "Names Wynn, just Wynn"

Ruby and Yang blinked at that and Ruby was the first to speak, "Why no last name?"

Wynn clenched his bandaged hand and sighed, "Different reasons, none that I like talking about."

Ruby frowned, "Oh, ok sorry I asked."

Wynn just waved his hand, "No it's fine you don't have to apologise for anything."

Ruby was about to speak again when the background noise of the Holographic screen shut off before a holographic projection of Glynda came up.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!" the hologram said, Wynn just rolled his eyes, it was clearly a recorded message that he didn't need to pay attention to and just looked out the window as it continued.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." The hologram said before fading making Wynn roll his eyes again.

 _'_ _Prestigious Academy, Pease, our Duty, who the hell is she trying to kid. It's a fancy building where they send kids with no idea what the world is like beyond their walls to learn how to survive outside of them. Pease? Hardly, over ninety percent of the world is over run with Grimm, when was the last time any of these idiots took a look outside of the walls. And duty, what the hell, you fight to survive cause if you don't, those bastards will kill you, there nothing dutiful about it. If you don't fight you may as well lay down and die, Mom may have had a different view on it, but in the end it's the same result, fight and live or die like a coward'_ Wynn thought as he walked over to the back of the ship and looked out as he saw the large building coming into view on the cliff ahead. Wynn crossed his arms, _'So that's Beacon'_ he thought before sighing, _'let the headache begin'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I can tell this fiction is going to do great because its already off to such a great start, and I want to keep building on that, so here's chapter 2 for you guys, this will cover to the end of the first night, next chapter is the entire entrance exam and team announcing, so leave a comment and tell me what you all thing =)**

* * *

 **Chapter fixes:- 13/09/17- OC modifications and chapter cleaning.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Two_**

The air ship docked at the port in front of the large academy grounds, the doors opened and people started to debark. After a few minutes Wynn came out with the knocked out blond boy over his right shoulder, as he walked off and onto solid ground. Wynn saw a trash can and set the blond boy down on the ground and leaned him up against the bin before standing up and dusting himself off.

 _'That kid really needs to bulk up some he's way to skinny.'_ Wynn thought as he turned around and faced the academy and his eyes widened as he let his eyes scan his surroundings. In front of him was a large and long paved pathway to the rather large academy through the academy grounds, with stone pillars and greenery all around with Victorian style streetlamps and beautiful statues dotted all over the grounds in front of him. The academy itself looked to be at least sixty stories tall, or at least the towers did, it was one of the largest structures around for miles.

Wynn admired the scenery as he walked it was impressive to say the least in his opinion, but as he walked a blur of red caught his eye. He looked to it just in time to see Ruby spinning and wobbling in confusion as Yang and a group of others started walking away. As a luggage cart was being pushed behind Ruby, who didn't see it and ended up falling backwards into it sending all the luggage everywhere.

Wynn shook his head at the scene and started walking towards Ruby to help, but as he did a girl came into view and she did not look happy.

 _'Must be the owner of all the luggage, but what type of person needs all that_ stuff?' Wynn thought as he looked the girl over as he approached.

She had long white hair that was tied off to the side in a ponytail, she was wearing a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly coloured thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists. On her hip was a Rapier sword, and looking at its hilt anyone could tell it had been modified to use all variations of Dust.

As Wynn approached he could hear the girl starting to yell at Ruby.

"What are you doing?!" the Girl yelled at Ruby.

Ruby started to get up and handed one of the cases to the girl "Uh, sorry!" she said in an embarrassed tone.

"Sorry?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?" the girl continued to yell as she opened the case.

Wynn blinked still a bit away from them, _'Man that girl's got an attitude problem,'_ he thought as he heard her, but then something more caught his eye, on the top of the suitcase was an emblem, a white snowflake design. And seeing it Wynn's fists tightened and his eyes narrowed. "Schnee." he said in a low growl as he started to quicken his pace.

As he quickened his pace he saw the Schnee girl start shaking a glass container that Wynn recognized as a Dust container, and his eyes widened as he saw some partials escape into the air, "That idiot" Wynn said in realization as he started to sprint at pair to warn then but before he could reach them the worst thing happened, Ruby sneezed, and something exploded.

Wynn had to shield his face and eyes as smoke filled the area with a mix of other elements thrown in, he waved his hand to clear the smoke and brushed some frost off his sleeves and giving a smirk seeing the girl in white now filthy from the explosion _. 'And that's why I wear black, I still look good even after being caught in that.'_ Wynn thought with a smirk.

The girl started brushing the soot off her and now she was looking even more pissed off than before,

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" the girl yelled at Ruby who was brushing the soot off herself.

"I'm really, really sorry!" Ruby said trying not to anger her more but failing.

"Ugh, you complete dolt!" the girl yelled, "What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"

"Well, I-I..." Ruby started to say but couldn't think of anything to say, Wynn, on the other hand, was fuming.

"If anyone is a dolt around here that would be you" Wynn growled as he walked up to them

"Excuse me!" the girl said in shock looking at him.

Wynn fixed her with a glair, "What happened before was clearly an accident, but then you had to go and act all high and mighty waving an obviously damaged dust container around, if anyone is to blame for that explosion that would be you." He said pointing his finger at the girl, "You would think a _Schnee_ , would know how to properly handle dust and know to check a container for damage even after a small accident like that, and shaking a container of volatile dust in someone's face, you were asking for trouble to begin with, so I'll say again, if anyone is a **"Dolt"** around here, it's the spoiled rich brat that needs to grow the hell up." he snapped.

The girl looked at him eyes wide in shock at being spoken to like that, but that quickly faded as she returned the glare "How dare you, do you even know who I am!"

Wynn was about to respond in anger when another voice spoke up, "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee dust company one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." Came a girl from behind them with black hair and yellow eyes.

Wynn looked to her for a second. It was a young girl of light olive complexion she had long, wavy black hair, and her eyes are amber, complemented by light-purple eye shadow flaring backwards. Her eyes were slightly tilted upwards at the ends, making Wynn look twice.

She wore a black ribbon tied in the form of a bow on top of her head, complimented by the rest of her black attire, a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts, followed by black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes. Black ribbons adorned both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm.

Wynn had to saw this much she was beautiful and there was just something about her that made him look for a second longer than he normally would, but he was pulled from his thoughts by the voice of the now named, Weiss Schnee.

"Finally! Some recognition!" Weiss said with a slight smirk before looking to Wynn and spoke with a disgusted tone, "What do you have to say to that low life?"

Wynn instantly turned to her his glare renewed, "I'd say it only condemns you more, given that your company is infamous for its controversial labour forces and questionable business partners, but then if that's something to be proud of then I'd hate to see what you're ashamed of." he said in a low growl his arms crossed and his fists balled.

Weiss looked to be infuriated at the insult but didn't know what to say, so instead only snatched the vile in the girl's hand and stormed off in the direction of the academy, embarrassed and humiliated beyond reproach.

Wynn rolled his eyes at the childish attitude, but just before he turned to talk to Ruby a smell caught his nose, fish and that of another feline. He looked to see that girl walking off and raised an eyebrow before starting after her, much to Ruby's loneliness.

Coming up behind the girl Wynn could smell the scent getting stronger and his eyes went to the bow on her head, and a thought crossed his mind that made him smile. ' _I see what's going on here',_ he thought as he walks up behind her and smirks before bending his head down to her height behind her ear, and with a big grin, "Nya~" he says in a playful tone making her jump and turn in shock at the same time.

"What the hell was that!" she hissed angrily looking like she was ready to reach for the cleaver on her back to take his head off.

Wynn put his hands up in a take it easy motion as he shrugged "What, can't one cat say hello to another?" he said with a smirk making her eyes widen and her attitude change immediately.

"I-I have no idea w-what you mean." she stuttered out obviously slightly startled by the thought of being outed.

Wynn frowned as a thought of hers crossed his mind, but then he smirked, "Oh I think you do." he said with his ears twitching playfully with a rather playful grin on his face, "You had cooked fish for breakfast this morning," he said with a lick of his lips, "I can smell it on you, as well as what you are." he said in a hushed tone making her look at him in shock and slight fear.

He saw the fear and frowned, "You have nothing to fear from me little kitten, I don't know your reasons for hiding but I can understand them." He says as he crosses his chest where his heart was, "Your secret is safe with me, I just wanted to meet and greet the other cat on campus, and perhaps see about striking up a friendly conversation to pass the time as we walk." he said before holding his hand out as if to say after you.

She blinked for a second at the sudden request and looked away for a second unsure whether or not to accept, but looking at him there was an air of safety around him, and she couldn't pick up on any signs of disseat or treachery. Slowly she nodded as a small smile came to her face "Sure" she said as she turned back and the pair started walking toward the academy main building.

As they walked she held out her hand to him with a smile, "Blake Belladonna, you?"

Wynn smiled and took her hand and gave it a light shake, "Wynn."

Blake looked at him for a few seconds, as if waiting for him to continue but he never did, "Just Wynn?" she asked thinking he was trying to play her. But to her surprize, he just nodded.

"Yep." was all the response she got, but she could tell there was something behind it, it was just hard to tell what

"Ok…" she said as she let it slide, "So, why are you at beacon? You look a far too old to be a student, and you don't look much like a professor type." Blake asked as she pondered the lack of a last name.

Wynn held his chest in a mock hurt fashion "Ouch that hurt," he said in a playful tone making her look at him with a raised eyebrow and he chuckled, "but true none the less. I'm here as a probation agreement, as both a student and an assistant to the first year teachers."

Blake smirked, "What you get busted for?"

Wynn shrugged, "Multiple accounts of petty theft. A guy's got to eat and when every decent paying huntsmen job turns you down for "Lack of qualifications" or "Species issue", I guy gets cash as he can."

Blake frowned, "I'm sorry I asked." she said knowing that the species problems were problems for most.

Wynn shrugged with a shake of his head, "Don't be, I'm not." He said as he put his hands behind his head with a grin on his face, "Now my turn, what's your pleasure?"

Blake blushed beet red and looked at him in shock "Excuse me!"

Wynn burst out laughing, "I didn't mean it like that, I meant weapons wise." he said before tapping his sword on his hip.

Blake blushed with embarrassment before taking her weapon off her back, "I call it Gambol Shroud. It's a Katana, Cleaver, Pistol and Kusarigama hybrid."

Wynn whistled as he looked the weapon, "Little kitten's got some claws." He said with a grin before he pulled out his blade, "I call it Razor wind" he said letting her see it.

Blake examined the blade but saw nothing abnormal about it at first glance "What does it do?" she asked looking it up and down.

Wynn smirked before he gestured towards one of the trees on the other side of the grounds as he pointed his sword at it and smirked. With a squeeze, he pressed a button under the handle wrappings as a release was heard as the blade of the sword shot out at high speeds.

The blade shot through the air but it didn't stay as one piece, its blade broke apart into a number of smaller blades each connected to a metallic line connected to the blades handle and guard. The tip of the blade imbedded into the tree with a hard thunk that was heard even thirty meters away showing the force it had behind it.

Wynn grinned "That answer your question?" he asked with a smirk, as he looked at a wide eyed Blake. Pulling back on the handle the blade broke free from the tree and the metal line recoiled back into the hilt and snapped back to its solid form as he held it out again for her see clearly.

Blake examined it again now she could see all the little divides in the sword's blade, it was made up of a number of smaller ones each connected to a moving and locking mechanism that moved on the metal line, that looked to be a compressed line stored in the hilt and handle of the sword with a small compressed air system in the guard to launch the blade.

"It's a sword and bladed whip, the workings are pretty standard for a weapon of its type but that's just my style," Wynn said as he gave the blade a twirl and sheathed it as the two of them kept walking.

"It's definitely impressive, I have something of the same with mine but I don't think its anywhere near that length." Blake said sounding somewhat impressed, "What do you do about long range fighting out of its reach?"

Wynn smirked as he gestured down, Blake looked and her eyes went to the two pistols strapped to both his lower calves.

"That's what these bad boys are for, fifty calibre hand guns, full auto or single shot switch can take down a fully grown Beowulf with a single head shot, and I never miss. Blades are cast steel and have a flip switch allowing me to put them to the front for close up combat at any time so I don't have to switch to my sword to carve and shoot." Wynn said with a smirk.

Now it was Blake's turn to whistle, "Tom cat's got claws",

Wynn chuckled, "Albino panther actually." he said with a twitch of his ears.

Blake blinked, "Your parents?"

Wynn shrugged, "Mother was Faunus died when I was three. Father was human. Needless to say, he didn't really care for a Faunus as a son."

Blake flinched, the realization of why he didn't give a last name kicked in "Sorry."

Wynn shook his head, "Don't be. I grew up just fine without an old man to model myself after, I'm my own man." he said as they came into the hall.

As they passed through the door something caught Wynn's eyes, a book partially sticking out of Blake's bag, he could make out the title and a slight smirk crossed his lips as a thought came to him, _'Oh this should be fun later'_ he thinks as he moves quickly grabbing the book and slipping it into his own bag without Blake noticing, and then continues inside.

"So I guess I'll see you around then?" Wynn said looking to Blake with a smirk

"I look forward to it, and thanks for you know…" Blake said as her bow twitched slightly making Wynn nod as he got the idea.

The two split up and Wynn headed over to the far wall of the room and leaned up against the wall as he watched the rest of the students filter in, as the room begins to fill he closes his eyes and listens as he can make out both Ruby and Yang's voices in the crowd, he opens his eyes and pushes off the wall as he begins to make his way through the crowd, as he dose he keeps listening to Ruby and Yang's conversation, but not before hearing a voice that just pissed him off, Weiss was with them and was going off on one as he finally found them.

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to Dust applications and practices in the field." Weiss went on and her voice just getting higher pitched like she was on helium.

Everyone was looking at her with a confused look on their faces, Wynn's ear twitched at the noise as he groaned, "Just like a Schnee to cover their own ass when it's their fault an incident happened in the first place." he finished before rubbing his ears to make the ringing stop.

Weiss turned to him and glared "What is your problem?" she said crossing her arms clearly irritated.

Ringing gone Wynn glared at her, "You are. Self-entitled rich brats that think they own the world because their daddy's rich."

"I'm not a Brat!" Snapped/screamed Weiss at the insult like a child throwing a tantrum.

"Says the girl screaming like one," Wynn said in a deadpan tone making Weiss shake in anger before turning and stomping off. Wynn rolled his eyes before cupping his mouth with his hands like a loud speaker. "You're only proving my point!" he yelled to which both Yang and Ruby giggled and sniggered at.

Then the entire room went quiet and everyone looked to the front quiet as Ozpin came to the front and clears his throat into the microphone getting everyone's attention.

"I'll... keep this brief." Ozpin starts as he looks around the room, "You have all travelled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, others to have them recognized and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and for most all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose and direction, others are sharpened blades in need of tempering before they chip and shatter. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far, as it is clear some already know that. It is up to you to take the first step, and others to help you, for it is only together that we will grow stronger for the future." Ozpin finished in a slight robotic non feeling tone.

Wynn looked at him and had listened to the entire speech, he knew there was something more to it, but he couldn't piece it together. _'You're a weird one specs, I'll have to keep my eye on you.'_ he thinks as he looks to the side as Ozpin walks off and Glynda come on.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." Glynda says before turning and heading the same way as Ozpin.

Wynn ran his left hand over his scarf as he watched her go and then to the bandages on his right arm as his fist clenched, _'I'll have to ask some day, you'd want me to wouldn't you, mom'_

* * *

 **Scene break**

All the students were going about the hall getting ready for bed, most of them had futons or sleeping bags with them and everyone was just goofing off like a big slumber party.

Wynn had taken to using his coat as a pillow and had his sword by his side along with his two pistols, he had been told to store them in the lockers provided, but he refused saying he preferred to sleep with his weapons by his side rather than sleeping without them, something drilled into him in years of sleeping rough in the wild.

He turned on his side trying to get some sleep but couldn't due to the noise of the other students still active, he turned again hoping to get comfortable and sleep but the noise just kept him awake. Giving up he sat up like the dead risen and sighed before looking across at the other students around the room, he could see Yang and Ruby over to the side talking and he could also make out that they were walking about the boys across from them who were currently making muscle and macho poses with no shirts.

Wynn just rolled his eyes, _'Teenage boys, glad I was never like that.'_ he thought as he started to look around again, his eyes stopping on a fast moving Blake who was currently rummaging through her bags frantically like she had misplaced something.

Wynn smirked and stood up and started making his way over to her leaving his sword and pistols with his coat, and him only in his shirt and jeans. As he got closer he could hear her talking to herself, and she sounded worried.

"Where is it, where is it, where is it, where is it, where is it!?" Blake said frantically as she was darting all over her things staying to find something.

Wynn smirked as he came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder making her jump and quickly turn to him, he smirked and gave a wave, and she fixed him with an unimpressed glare.

"Don't do that." She said clearly not liking being snuck up on.

Wynn makes a mental note of that as he gave her the peace sign. "Sorry, I couldn't resist. I just wanted to see if you needed a hand, it looks like you lost something? Want a hand finding it?" he said with a friendly and unknowns to Blake, a knowing smile too.

Blake's eyes widened and she waved her hands frantically, "Ah, no, no, no, no, it's fine I'm sure I can find it by myself, it's not really that big a deal anyway". she said hoping he didn't insist on helping her, especially with the book in question being one she didn't want people to know she was reading.

Wynn just kept the same smile the entire time, and then gave a shrug, "Sure that's ok I understand. If it was my copy of Ninjas of love, and I lost it I'd probably say the same." he said before giving an innocent smile as Blake's eyes widened.

"N-Ninjas of-f L-L-Love w-w-w-w-w-what do y-you mean I don't…." Blake started saying as she waved her hands trying to deny the allegation, but Wynn just stood there smiling, until she just sunk to her knees, her head falling to her chest, "It's true" she said hopelessly making Wynn chuckle.

Then something clicked in Blake's head, "Wait. How did you…" she started saying before Wynn reached behind him and produced the book, and with his other hand used his thumb to point to himself.

"Thief remember," Wynn said as Blake moved faster than humanly or Faunus possible and swiped the book and hid it not wanting anyone to see it before turning and sticking him with a glare.

"You stole it." She said pointing her finger at him.

Wynn just shrugged "Just so I could give it back. I figured. How else was I going to strike up another interesting conversation with such a pretty little kitty cat." he said with a grin causing Blake to blush slightly at the compliment.

Then another thought clicked and she looked at him with a smirk, "Your copy?"

Wynn smirked, "You try going into any book store and not see a copy of that book, I got it my first day in Vale, by the end of the week I had it read twice." he said with a slight chuckle.

Blake giggled at the fact that he was so open about reading what was basically a smut fiction book and started laughing with him. As they laughed they drew the attention of both Yang and Ruby who came over to see what was going on.

"Hey Wynn, what ya laughing about?" Ruby said as she and Yang came over in their pyjamas.

Wynn wiped a tear from his eye, "Oh just laughing over a book Blake and I like, it's a real page turner."

"Really what's it about?" Yang asked with a smile.

Blake immediately went beat red and waved her hand, "Oh no nothing I mean it's not really even that good."

Wynn chuckled at Blake's embarrassed look as both Ruby and Yang sweat dropped at it. But the conversation had drawn the attention of some unwanted ears.

"Will you quiet down some of us are trying to sleep." Weiss snapped as she came over in her white nightwear.

Wynn growled as he heard her and turned to her just as Ruby and Yang did and all three saw each other.

""Oh no not you again!"" Weiss and Yang yelled,

"Not the brat again" Wynn snarled.

"Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!" Ruby tried to calm the situation

"Oh, now you're on my side!" Weiss snapped at Ruby's remark

"I was always on your side!" Ruby whined in the unfair situation

"Yeah, what's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!" Yang snapped in defence of her sister.

"She's a hazard to my health!" Weiss yelled.

"Well, you're a hazard to everyone ear drums and mental state," Wynn growled in retort.

Weiss turned on him glaring, "And what's your problem with me? Ever since you laid eyes on me, you're always bitching. What is your problem?" Weiss snapped at Wynn

Wynn growled as he stepped forward to Weiss he eyes turned to slits and he clenched his fists, "You want to know what my fucking problem is, everything about you pisses me off. Snotty, arrogant, self-centred, thinks the world revolves around you and you can do no fucking wrong, everything has to be perfect for you, Dust forbid something should go wrong or you break a fucking nail." he snapped .

"How dare you! You don't even know me!" Weiss yelled

Wynn's fists were shaking in rage as he held himself back, he let out a growl as his eyes reverted to normal pupils and he turned and started walking away, "I know you better that you think Schnee."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok guys it's been a while since I updated this, and I haven't got chapter 4 written quite yet, but I figured I'd give you all something nice to read, and let you see what I have planned so here's chapter 3 which covers the entire entrance exam. I'm sure there will be some who have already come up with some idea of what I've got planned for Wynn so go ahead and comment what you think I want to know if I've been too obvious though something tells me I have been, but if you realize what I'm hinting towards you'll also realized the possibilities of what I've done so enjoy and review =)**

* * *

 **Chapter fixes:- 13/09/17- OC modifications and chapter cleaning.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

It was the next the next morning, the morning of the test all the students had to take, and Wynn wasn't impressed, he had never needed a partner. Sure he had teamed up with Qrow that one time, and the other huntsmen he had met out in the world beyond the walls, but those had been for larger scale jobs like taking out multiple numbers of nests. Clearing out a large area for a settlement to try and start up, or a protection job, escort mission or security. Those reasons he could understand for forming teams, but to form them just for the sake of forming them was not what Wynn saw as ideal. Even if his mother had approved of it in her time. Partners were just a distraction, and distractions got you injured or killed.

As Wynn walked into the locker room he sat down and began checking over his ammunition and checking for any chipped blades in his sword, he knew there wasn't but it never hurt to check. The exam wasn't due to start for another half an hour at least and most of the other students were here so he'd just hang out here for a while before moving on to the exams with the rest of them.

As he replaced his sword in its sheath he heard someone approaching him, he looked up and smiled slightly seeing Blake coming over to him.

"Hey you have a minute?" she asked looking at him, hands behind her back with a smile on her face and a slight blush.

Wynn blinked seeing the blush and gave a little smirk knowing he was the cause, but mentally frowned guessing what she wanted, he nodded as he stood up, "Sure what's on your mind?"

"Well you know there's this rumour going around that we'll be put into teams for the rest of our time at the academy." Blake asked and Wynn mentally cursed knowing what was coming next, "I was just wondering if you'd like to team up?" there it was.

While he liked Blake, and the idea of teaming up with her made him smile, it didn't change his opinion on permanent teams. Now he just had to figure out a way of saying it without her taking it the wrong way. "Sure I wouldn't mind that, teaming up with you would be fun," Wynn smiled at her but frowned as he spoke again, "but I don't think we'll be deciding our own teams?"

Blake blinked hearing him "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I think it's a random draw or something, to keep everyone on their toes. And while I wouldn't mind being on the same team as you." Wynn said before he rubbed the back of his head and sighed, "I prefer working alone, less chance of something going wrong when you in the middle of the shit."

Blake looked down at that, "Oh, sorry I asked then." she said sounding a little depressed, Wynn caught that and frowned also.

"But that doesn't mean I have anything against you. It's just the way I am, I've had to watch my own back since I was very young and it's just that partners for me have a way of dying or stabbing me in the back. I know you wouldn't but, it's just how I am." Wynn said hoping he hadn't just made things sound worse.

Hearing his tone and the hurt in it, Blake figured it had been something like that, everyone had a past she knew that better than most as she frowned, but slowly nodded glad he was being truthful with her, "I understand", she said as she gave him a small smile, "I guess I'll see you out there then" she said as she held out her hand for him to shake, he took it with a smirk.

"Count on it, even if we're not partners, I'll have your back" he said making her smiled before she began walking away, and a thought crossed Wynn's mind, _'the view isn't too bad ether'_ he thought as a smirk came to his face as he kicked his locker closed.

* * *

 **Scene break**

Arriving at the rally point everyone was getting into position on a number of stone placements. Wynn took the one to Blake's left and nodded to her as Ozpin and Glynda stood inform of the group.

Wynn glanced around them and spotted a few faced he hadn't seen but he was sure he'd get to know them shortly, but he snapped back when Ozpin began talking.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest," Ozpin says before taking a sip of his coffee as Glynda started her part.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumours about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today." She said in a serious tone.

Wynn blinked at the sudden bomb shell that she had dropped on them _, 'Ok I was right, keeping us on our toes.'_ he thought as he looked to see the other reactions, everyone seemed to take it in their stride, except for little Ruby who looked like someone had just kicked her puppy.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin continued making Wynn raise an eyebrow.

 _'So is it optional or what, do we get to choose after all, if we do get to choose I'll go with Blake she did ask me after all, can't turn a girl down after that.'_ Wynn thought to himself with a smirk as he heard Ruby groaning in defeat.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years," Ozpin said as he dropped the final bombshell making Wynn look at him like he's a mad man.

 _'Ok let me get this straight. First, he says it's important we pair up with someone we work well with, and then he basically just said it's going to be at random….. Specs you really need to check your logic there.'_ Wynn thinks to himself as he sighs giving up trying to work out Ozpin's messed up logic. "That's some messed up logic there Specs," Wynn calls out to him smirking as he gives up, "and you need to do another head count, if we're meant to be in pairs, you're missing a head. Unless that's your way of saying you don't expect us all to come back from this."

Ozpin smirked himself at the outburst before shaking his head, "In theory, we would want everyone to come back, but there is a second plan in place should that fail. After you've all partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die."

Wynn could hear some nervous chuckling coming from the blond boy he had carried off the airship, _'What was that kids name again, Jaune was it, well I can see why there's an odd head count now, with him here they'll need an extra body.'_

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee before continuing. "You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing multiple relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Should anyone make it to the end and not have a partner, take two relics instead of one and proceed to the end, you will be graded separately and partnered up with another who didn't find anyone based on the relics you took, now are there any questions?"

"Yeah, what happens if you don't want a partner?" Wynn asked right off the bat not raising his hand.

Ozpin looked to him, "If you prefer working solo that's fine but in the end, you will be assigned a team regardless." he said in a serious this-is-not-negotiable way.

Wynn shrugged it off, "Fair enough let's get this going then." he said as he rotates his shoulders limbering up for a fight.

Ozpin nodded, "Very good. Now, take your positions."

Hearing that Wynn looked down and smirked seeing what the stone pads actually were, "Launch pads?" he said out loud as it clicked in his head just exactly was going to happen, "Oh goody, good things cats always land on their feet." he says as the first of them start going off.

Wynn bends his knees, before reaching down and pulling up his scarf covering his mouth, _'I don't want to be eating flies here.'_ he thinks as more students are launched and he feels his pad begin to unwind.

Looking to Blake on his right he smirks, "See you out there." he says as his pad click loose and sends him skyward out over the forest.

As Wynn flew through the air he smiles feeling the wind rushing through his hair before opening his eyes as he looked around seeing a few others around him. Blake to his left and then further on Weiss was using her glyphs as a stepping stone to descend to the forest floor slowly.

Wynn rolled his eyes before they glowed a bright blue and a glowing circle appeared below him and a harsh cold wind caught him as he flew over it and launched him higher into the air as he spun in a summersault before drawing his blade.

Seeing his target ahead of him, he thrusts his blade forward as the blade extended and its head bedded it into the trunk of the farthest tree he could see before he pushed the retract button and reclining his whip like a zip line pulling him at height speeds to the branch ahead of the others.

As he reached the tree he pulled back on the sword and it pulled free as he flew past the tree tops toward the ground, before his eyes glowed again and a circle appeared ahead of his projected path, him catching him in a net fashion and letting him slide off to the ground.

Landing on the ground he immediately sheathed his blade and pulled his pistols as he eyes darted all around scanning the tree and hedge line for movement and Grimms. Seeing no sign of any danger he holstered his guns and started sprinting north as he pulled his sword and looked up as he used it as a zip line and pulled himself up to the tree tops jumping from branch to branch using his whip as a way to reach further branches and move faster as he jumped from tree to tree.

After several minutes of jumping from tree to tree, he landed on a thicker branch, compared to the others, allowing him to stop for a minute and get his breath back as he surveyed his surroundings from his high perch. Looking up, he saw there was a higher perch still and wanting to make sure he was heading in the right direction twisted his body so it was facing the tree as he jumped off the branch as his eyes glowed once more and another glowing circle formed and fired a stronger gust of cold air up at him catching and launching him up the tree as the air glistened around him as moisture froze from the cold.

As he neared the top his eyes stopped glowing as the circle disappeared along with the wind, as he reached out to grab the thinning trunk. With a firm grip he flexed his right foot as an audible click was heard from inside his boot as several spikes came out from the bottom and with a hard swing they embedded into the tree he was on cementing his stance so as not to fall as he grabbed another branch above him to steady himself before looking down.

Closing his eyes for a second he opened them again as his pupils elongated into narrow vertical slits as he surveyed his surroundings, _'Gotta love cat vision'_ Wynn thinks to himself as everything becomes clearer to him and he can spot the slightest movements through the tree line. But then his attention was drawn to a sudden fast moving red object causing him to focus his attention on it more.

Looking closely as the figure stopped he growled slightly, not at who the figure was but who they were with, the figure had been Ruby who had been going at high speeds leaving a trail of rose petals in her wake, while the person she had stopped beside and the person he was growling at was none other than Weiss Schnee. But seeing the pair of them he mentally cringed. _'Those two as a team, that's just a volatile mixture waiting to fail and blow up. Just how unlucky did Ruby have to be to find her first'_ Wynn thought to himself as he observed the pair for a few seconds longer before Ruby suddenly took off again at high speeds away from Weiss making Wynn blink and smirk, _'looks like Ruby had the same thinking as my own, if a little cold'_ Wynn thought as he continued to observe Weiss for a few more seconds.

As he watched something started to trouble Wynn, the entire time he had been in the area he hadn't seem one Grimm what so ever, and yet Ozpin had specified said they would encounter resistance. _'So either Specs was yanking our chains, or the things are only going after the weaker prey if that's the case.'_ Wynn though as he retracted his vision from Wynn expanding what he was looking at, and in doing so his eyes widened. Beowolves a whole freaking pack of them was surrounding Weiss location and had her completely trapped in that single open area.

"Shit." was all Wynn said before his instincts took over as he pushed off the tree as his eyes glowed and another circle appeared below him as it caught him letting him roll off it to the ground as he took off sprinting in Weiss's direction, _'_ _Stupid girl is going to get herself killed.'_ Wynn thought as he ran in the general direction using his cat like eyes to locate Weiss as he ran.

Coming to a halt at the treeline just before the open space Weiss was in, Wynn scanned the area and did a head count of fifteen Beowulf's coming in from multiple angles around Weiss. While she has focused on one of the bigger ones that were closer to her, and keeping her form she didn't see the two coming in from behind her, claws at the ready to rip her head off.

Wynn scowled as he pulled one of his pistols and fired a single shot as they grew closer, the shot echoed out in the space making Weiss whip her head in the direction of the shots origins to see Wynn standing holding his pistol in her direction only for the two Grim to drop dead at her feet the next second, a single bullet wound in both their heads as they dissolved to nothing.

With the Grimms dealt with Wynn pushed through the bushes and went back to back with Weiss as he faced behind her as he drew his second pistol. "What the fuck are you doing? Practicing your fencing! This isn't some kids game watch your back." Wynn snapped and he looked at the seven large Beowulf's in front of him, as one moved to cover the area he had just come from effectively cutting off their escape route.

Weiss didn't take kindly to his tone, "Who the hell are you to tell me that, I'll have you know that..." Weiss started but Wynn cut her off with a growling snarl.

"I'm a huntsmen of thirteen years' experience and you're a child. Now shape up or you will die here!" he snapped as fired two shots to his left and right killing two more Beowolves as three more raced at him. With a frown he pushed the buttons on his pistols as their blades came out and he pushed forward to meet the three in a spin as he slashed the first two's throats by sticking the bladed under their jaws and pushing down each effectively slitting their throats vertically before he rammed them both into the under jaw of the third and pulled both triggers as he blew the beasts head off.

The final two were a bit further away, with a side slash of his pistols the blade retracted as he put them away and pulled out his swords and raised it high over his head and he pushed the release button all the inner parts of the main blade released before he swung it around the whip extending out as the blades filtered evenly along it as he swung it in an arc at the last two Grimm's coming at him but as the tip neared them Wynn smirked as he pushed two buttons on the handle in close succession as a red smog of dust was released from the head of the sword covering the small area the two were in before the next second the cloud ignited in a controlled explosion, leaving both grimed charred on the ground as they began to dissipate. He pulled back on the hilt and the whip retracted to its sword form as Wynn looked on, a scowl on his face as more Beowolves came out of the trees, twice as many as before.

He jumped back sword at the ready once more back to back with Weiss, "I've already had to save your ass don't make me do that again." Wynn growled as he looked for an opening to get them out of this mess.

Weiss gripped her sword in anger hearing his remark as he continued to infuriate her, "I didn't ask you to!" she napped in report

"No, you didn't," Wynn said as he pulled his pistol again firing it killing another before he thrust his blade to the right embedding it in another's skull before pulling back as it extended going over Weiss and killing one on her side she was about to go for, she glared at him as he continued. "But I did anyway that's what decent people do, but I don't suppose you'd know anything about being decent," he said as he retracted his blade not taking his eyes off her as he aimed his pistol to the right and dropped another one as its forward momentum carried it forward only to drop dead at his feet.

Weiss was furious at the disrespect as she turned away taking up her form again aiming for the biggest Grimm in the clearing, her sword cartage clicked into place seconds before she launched herself at the beast as a single thought ran through her head, _'I'll show him who's superior.'_ she thinks as she's about to run the beast through.

But a split second before she impacted. Ruby burst from the tree line her scythe at the ready as she went for the same Grimm resulting in both having to change their trajectory at the last second, Weise's flame attack firing in an arc setting multiple trees and bushes on fire as Ruby threw herself to the side as she dug her scythe into the ground and came to a skidding halt only to look up in time to be met with the back hand from the larger Beowulf sending her skidding over into Weiss's side.

Ruby looks to her irritated that her attack failed, "Hey watch it!" she snapped at the white haired girl who scowled back

"Excuse me! You attacked out of turn! I could have killed you!" Weiss snapped back equally as angry, only to be snapped out of it by two more gun shots as two more Beowulf Grimms dropped at their feet, they both look over to see Wynn coming towards them.

"Attacking out of turn? What the fuck are you talking about you idiot!? There are no turns here, you wait for an opening to attack and you attack it until you can't anymore, then someone else takes over, there's no taking turns here. This is fighting for survival, not some bloody school yard fight!" Wynn snapped at her for being so stupid making her glare at him more.

But they were snapped out of their glaring match when Ruby gulped looking around them, "Um guys." she said looking around at the growing number of Beowulf surrounding them in far greater numbers than before. And to make matters worse the fire Weiss had started so it consumed one side of their escape route after the Grimm's that were in the clearing and it was starting to spread faster as well.

Seeing what Ruby was worried about Wynn mentally cursed, "Damn it! Back to back!" he said as they faced away from each other getting ready to fight the coming onslaught, _'Damn it why did I have to be the damn fucking hero and leave this little bitch to burn'_ , he thought as his eyes darted from left to right trying to find some gap, where the numbers were less, that wasn't already blocked by the flames, but it was no use the fire had spread too quickly and there were no safe routes left.

Wynn gripped his sword in anger, "Fucking hell!" he yells as he swung his sword around and reverses his grip before he speared it into the ground as he took three steps forward as both Weiss and Ruby looked at him like he was mad.

"What are you doing now you idiot!" Weiss snapped seeing him break formation.

"Saving our collective asses, before we all burn!" Wynn said as he ignored her tone, as his eyes began to glow brighter than before as another circle extended out from below his feet this one releasing more power than the other as it continued to grow and expand as soon a fifty-meter radius was cover in its aura.

Weiss looked down at her feet and her eyes widened seeing the markings that followed the lines within the circle, it wasn't just any type of semblance he was using, it was a Glyph, the same kind her family used, she looked from it to him as she saw his bandaged arm let off an aura as he raised it high as his fist clenched as a cold wind filled the air sending a chill up her spine as the air stiffened as he swung his fist towards the ground and the centre of the Glyph beneath their feet.

"SUB-ZERO!" Wynn yelled as his fist made contact and the glyph filled the area with light as all the Grimm cried out in pain.

Both Weiss and Ruby shielded their eyes from the light which lasted several seconds only to fade moments later as the pair opened their eyes to a sight like something out of a Fairy tale story.

The entire area the glyph had covered was now completely frozen over, snow and ice blanketed the ground all the plant life was frozen to the core as icicles hung from their branches and a light snow began to fall around them as all the Grimm's that had been surrounding them were frozen solid in blocks of ice for several seconds after the light faded before shattering on the spot into tiny pieces.

Both Girls looked at Wynn in shock and awe at what they had just witnessed, Wynn, however, let out a sigh as he pushed off the ground with his fist and stood up before he moved and replaced his sword in its sheath without a word.

Ruby's eyes widened as she looked around in awe, "Wow." she said silently before looking to Wynn, "That was your semblance wasn't it?"

Wynn nodded, before turning as he began to walk away, he got several steps before a voice cut through the cold air. "Hold it", it came from infuriated Weiss.

Wynn stopped and turned his head to the side glancing over his shoulder to look at her, "What?" he said in an uncaring tone

"What the hell was that? That circle you used it looked like a…" Weiss started unsure how to say it, she knew what she saw but it couldn't have been it wasn't possible,

Seeing her stop Wynn continued for her, "A glyph" he finished her sentence making her look to him in shock and confusion before he continued, "That's because it was. My semblance is a combination of both my parent's. My mother commanded the arctic winds, mine comes from my glyphs. You got a problem with that Schnee." he said in a growl.

Weiss felt her throat tighten as she looked at him in shock, then what she saw was real. "I thought glyphs were something only the Schnee family could do." she voices her believes unable to fathom how he could use them as well.

Wynn scoffed as he turned his head and kept walk away, "Sorry to disappoint you." He called back not turning his head, "I suggest you stop worrying about your form in battle, that may have mattered at whatever fancy school you went to before, but in battle, form doesn't mean shit if you're dead." he finished as he pulled his blade and zip lined himself up to a tree branch as a glyph formed below his foot and pushed him up with the wind launching him high into the air and forward away from the two girl.

Weiss was left speechless at the display and the remains of his powers all around her, she felt so out classed by someone using a similar semblance as her and her fists began to shake remembering the familiar feeling, _'No I will become stronger.'_ she thought as she walked off in the same direction with Ruby following.

* * *

 **Scene Break**

Wynn flew through the air on an arctic wind as he headed toward the temple, he looked down to see an Ursa being sent crashing through multiple trees by a fire powered shotgun blast. Looking to where it had originated from he saw another Ursa bearing down on Yang below.

Narrowing his eyes he cut the wind flowing him along as he started to drop down, aiming to land square on the Ursa and kill it with a single blow, but before he could hit the mark, a spinning object came out from the shadows behind the Ursa and embedded into the back of its spine killing it instantly as the monster dropped dead, falling closer Wynn could make out what it was, it was a pistol with a blade attached to it with a cord connected to its body, a variation of a Kusarigama that made him smirk, _'Kitten beat me to the kill.'_ he thought as he continued to fall. As both Blake and Yang came into view.

"I could have taken him." Yang said with a chuckle as she and Blake saw each other over the corpse of the Ursa.

Blake gave her a silent smirk back in a sure-you-could-have way, but their conversation was interrupted when a thud was heard as a white, black and red blur fell from the sky and landed on the Ursa in a seated position.

Both girls blinked seeing Wynn landing comfortably with a smirk as he stood up, "Damn looks like I'm the odd one out." he said as he jumped off the disintegrating carcass.

Yang looked at him and then up to the sky before back to him, "Where did you come from?" she asked not understanding how he just dropped out of the sky like that, she could have sworn she saw him land before her.

Wynn smirked before shrugging, "From saving the Schnee princess and your baby sister from a horde of Beowolves. They were unfortunate enough to end up as a team and then ran into trouble, I had to bail them out." he said giving her a you-owe-me-one look, making her sweat drop.

"Yeah sorry about that, my sister can be a bit impulsive, but that's why I love her," Yang said in an embarrassed tone as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

Wynn smirked, "Well at least she got a hit in on one of them before I stepped in. The princess was more worried about her form than anything else, I swear she's hopeless." Wynn said and he started walking in a certain direction, "Come on temple's this way." he said as he gestured for them to follow.

Blake still trying to work him out, looked to him, "What's your problem with her anyway? You haven't liked her since the moment you set eyes on her. I mean you practically ripped her head off when I first saw you two talking back at Beacon."

Wynn faced forward as he pushed through some tree branches as he spoke with a hint of disgust in his tone, "She's a Schnee, what's to like about her? Arrogant and self-entitled, I honestly pity Ruby for drawing her as a partner, but that's luck I guess."

Yang looked to him, "Speaking of partners what are you going to do about yours?" she asked as they kept walking through the forest in the direction Wynn was leading them

Wynn's shrugged, "I'll take the two relics left and leave the team picking up to fate, I just pray I'm as far away from that Schnee as possible." he said as they walked through a tree line and the ruins came into sight.

"Think this is it?" Yang asks aloud, as the three of them looked over the ancient stones.

"If it's not, it's a pretty nice fake," Wynn said as he jumped off the hill and slid down the slope with Blake and Yang following after. They entered into the ruins to see a circular area with multiple stands on it with a number of chess pieces scattered on them, all the stones had old faded carvings on them but the relics that they were here for were more obvious.

"Chess pieces?" Yang said in confusion,

"Well, I guess they're as good a relic as any," Wynn said as he walked up looking at the two king pieces lifting them up and pocketing them, as he turned back to Blake and Yang.

"I vote the pony," Yang said holding up the gold knight piece Blake shrugged,

"Sure," Blake said, not really seeing what the point was in choosing anything different, as they walked into the centre of the ruined temple.

"Well, that wasn't too difficult," Yang said with a smirk.

"Well, it's not like this place is too had to find," Blake said in agreement.

"Yep, you'd have to be a complete idiot to not." Just as Wynn said that a girlish scream echoed out from the forest.

Yang looked around, "Some girl's in trouble!"

Blake just looked up in the air and Wynn's ears twitched as he looked up also, "Blake, Wynn did you two hear that?" Yang asked "What should we do?" she asked as she looked in the direction of the scream worried.

Wynn just kept looking up along with Blake, "Blake, am I seeing things?" he asked not too sure if what he was seeing was real and wanted a second opinion.

"If you are so am I," Blake said in the same unbelieving, but slightly monotone voice seeing it as well.

Yang looked to them, "What are you two talking about?", Yang asked only for them both to point up at the sky and for Yang to look only to see an airborne Ruby flying at her, but then an airborne Jaune came flying out of nowhere and smacked right into her and sent them both into the tree line.

Wynn rubbed his eyes and blinked, "Ok where are all these flying people coming from? I thought I was the only one who could do that." he said in an irritated tone.

Both Yang and Blake sweat dropped only for the next second an Ursa to burst from the far tree line and drop dead and a hyperactive girl wearing pink to poke jump off it giving it a poke.

"Awwww... It's broken." The girl says with obvious disappointment.

Wynn looked at her strangely for a few seconds, she had short orange hair and turquoise eyes. Her clothing was a mix and match of some sort, a collared black vest that ends at her waist. She also wore a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone, with a white detached sleeve on each arm, her undervests visible beneath it in two separate colours of red and light blue. She wore a pair of matching fingerless gloves on each hand while sporting a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes were a mix of pink and white with pink laces, and as she rolled off Wynn could make out an emblem on their souls, a hammer with a lightning bolt through it, that he also spotted on her back, he also noted she wore light armour that began in the middle of her shoulders and neck ending by the middle of her waste in sort of a garment design.

Before Wynn could make a Judgement call another form came through the woods, that of a young man, who came through but was panting heavily as he caught up to the girl.

"Nora! Please... Don't ever do that again." The boy asked as he tried to catch his breath.

He had long black hair tied into a ponytail that ended midway down his back. There was a magenta streak on the left side of his hair that matched his eyes. His clothes consisted of a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar, with a black long sleeved shirt beneath the suit and white tanned pants with black shoes. The overall look reminded Wynn of a flower he had seen outside of the walls.

Looking at the two and then back to the Ursa that still hadn't gotten up left Wynn utterly speechless at the sight, _'Ok it's official those two are nuts.'_ Wynn thought to himself as he watched the girl, sprint in their direction and then past them going right for the Relic chess pieces.

She grabbed the golden rook piece and put it on her head, "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" the girl sings childishly.

"Nora!" the girl's partner called making her stop dancing and salute.

"Coming Ren~." she calls as she begins skipping over to him past a confused, Wynn, Blake and Yang.

Blake blinked, "Um, did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?"

"I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't had seen it for myself." Wynn said in reply _'Girl might have a screw loose, but she's got skills if she's able to pull that off without so much as a scratch.'_

But then as if the madness couldn't get any worse, a roar is heard making everyone look to the left as a girl with long red hair dressed in bronze armour with a shield and spear ran through the tree line for them only to be pulled from their roots and tossed like twigs as a huge Death stalker came chasing after her. Wynn noted its age shown by a number of weeds growing on its back, indicated it had been dormant for some time perhaps in a cave until it was disturbed, _'Great just what we need.'_ Wynn thought as he rubbed his temple.

Next, he heard a Thud, and looked to see Ruby had fallen out of the Tree and was waving at them and Wynn sighed, "Always chipper."

Blake pointed to the girl with red hair being chased by the death stalker, "Did that girl just run all the way here with a death stalker on her tail?"

Wynn honestly doesn't know what to think after seeing it all, he'd seen a lot, but the past few seconds just did not compute with his mind, "I give up." he said with a sigh looking at them all.

Then Yang loses it, "I've had it will everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again!" Yang yelled as the guy in green and the girl in pink joined them as Wynn looked at his watch.

"… … Ok, two seconds are up." Wynn said before looking to the two new comers, "Wynn." he introduced himself holding his hand out, to greet them as casually as the sun rose.

"Nora Valkyrie", "Lie Ren" the two introduced themselves and shook his hand before a screeching cry was heard above them, making them look up to see a massive Nevermore circling above with Weiss handing off one of its talons.

Wynn blinked before pausing for a few seconds to savour the moment before asking the one question that was on everyone mind at that moment, "…How?"

Blake shrugged, "You got me." She said as everyone else did the same, no one knowing exactly how she managed to get herself into the predicament she was in.

Ruby chuckled nervously, as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "I told her to jump."

After a few more second of enjoying the moment, Wynn just sighed pulling out one of his pistols, as a slightly sadistic grin came to his face. "Anyone want to try shooting her down? I call firsties~" he said in a sing song tone as he spun his pistol before taking aim only to duck under two hands that went to slap him. Wynn moved out of the way putting his pistol back in its holster, as he raised his hands in defence as Yang and Blake gave him an unimpressed look, "Easy I was only joking." he said with a slight laugh.

"She's falling," Ren said in a deadpan tone as he pointed up as Weiss finally lost her grip on the Nevermore and fell.

Wynn just sighed, "Second time today, " he said to no one in particular as his eyes glowed and a large glyph appeared on the ground below the falling Weiss as a strong wind blew out of it slowing the girls decent and lowered her to the ground gently.

Weiss blinked and looked to Wynn who held up two fingers to her, gesturing to the number of times he's saved her now making her shake her fists in anger hitting the ground in a temper tantrum fit just as Jaune hit the ground just off her with a thud, "Ow".

At that poin, the girl being chased by the death stalker managed to get far enough ahead and landed exhausted at the feet of everyone at the temple. Wynn knelt down to check on her.

"Hey, you ok?" Wynn asked seeing her near exhausted.

"F-Fine." She panted.

Wynn smirked before holding out his hand to her, "Wynn." He introduced himself.

"Pyrrha… Nikos." The girl replied as she caught her breath before she took his hand and he helped her to her feet.

"Great the gang's all here now we can all die together," Yang said sarcastically, in a rather chipper tone making Wynn roll his eyes as he was about to correct her when Ruby yelled over him.

"Not if I can help it.", Ruby said sprinting ahead of them at the death stalker using her scythe to boost her forward ready to cleave the creature in two. However, she hadn't faced one of these before and the Death stalker simply swatted her away like a fly.

Ruby flew backwards and came skidding to a halt wincing slightly at the pain and embarrassment of what had just happened. At that point, Yang started sprinted to try and get to her little sister to help, but the large Nevermore, that Weiss had dropped from, was circling above and took this opportunity to strafe the area with its large, sharp, feathers, firing them like long spear projectiles down at the two sisters.

Ruby was already running having put her crescent rose away, but she came to a halt when one of the many spear feathers that rained down stapled her red cloak to the ground and pulled her backwards as the rest of the area was strafed bringing Yang to a halt as well when her path was blocked by multiple feather spears.

"Ruby!" Yang yelled as she watched on in horror as the death stalked came up behind her little sister ready to end her existence, as the small teen struggled to break away from her pinned position as the death stalker raised its poison tipped tail ready to strike.

Wynn gripped his sword in its sheath and was about to intervene at that moment to save Ruby, as he started running to help but as he did, a blur of white movement shot past him and then Yang as it headed towards the death stalker, as its tail fell on Ruby.

In an instant a wall of ice erected up from the ground encasing the death stalkers tail and right claw, both just inches away from Ruby who was at that moment still had her eyes shut waiting for the attack to hit which never came, instead Weiss's voice rang out through the mist that had come over the small area as the ice had come from.

"You are so childish! And dim-witted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose I can be a bit... difficult... but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be... nicer." Weiss said in a make shift apology of sorts as both girls smiled at each other, but Weiss failed to notice the fact the death stalker still had a claw free and last ditch attempt swung it around about the chunk of ice that was trapping its other limbs, in an attempt to skewer them both.

Ruby had seen it coming as her eyes widened, "Weiss look out!" she cried in an attempt to get her to move but Weiss turned instead just in time to see the claw coming at her, her eyes widened as she realized it was too close to dodge it or get her sword up in time to block not that the small rapier could block something like that, all she could do was watch as it came for her. But before it reached her, a flash of metal caught her eye followed by a flash and a very-very strong cold icy wind making her shield her eyes and shiver.

After a second she opened her eyes to see what had happened and her eyes widened seeing the second claw encased in ice just like the first and tail, but only out of its side was the bladed end of a whip sword, which the next second was pulled from the ice and retracted. Weiss looked to the side to see Wynn walking towards them with a slightly lessened scowl on his face.

"That's three times I've saved your skin princess, try not to make it a fourth." he said in a somewhat tempered tone, rather than the one filled with anger and disgust he normally used with her, as he sheathed his blade and sighed, "…Difficult, is putting it mildly…but if you can admit that… then I will say I _may_ have been a bit quick to judge also. ***Sigh***. I let my prejudices towards your family and company cloud my judgement, I suppose if you try and be a bit less of a smart ass know it all brat, then I will give you a chance." he said as his tone lessened and became civil as he walked up and holding out his hand, "Truce?" he asked.

Weiss looked at him unsure for a moment on what to say or how to respond to his words, what did he mean by prejudices towards her family and company, did he have a grudge against them? Putting that line of thought to the side for later thoughts, she slowly nodded as she took his hand and gave a small smirking smile, "Truce" she said confidently.

Both held the hand shake for three seconds before Ruby popped up cheering, "Yay, we're all friends again." before pulling both Wynn and Weiss into a forced group hug.

Both sighed at the younger girl's childishness before pulling free of the hug and dropping Ruby on the ground, who pouted at the action before being tackled and hugged by a worried Yang.

But their reunion was cut short when the large Nevermore let out an ear piercing cry as it circled above them all.

"Guys? That thing's circling back! What are we gonna do?" Jaune called out worried and Wynn looked at him wondering if the cry baby was about to piss himself.

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying." Weiss said as she pushed past Jaune, "Our objective is right in front of us."

"She's right." Ruby says in agreement as she steps forward, "Our mission is to grab an artefact and make it back to the Cliffs." She says looking to Weiss with a nod, "There's no point in fighting these things."

"Run and live - that's an idea I can get behind!" Jaune says in agreement sounding a little too happy about it before Wynn slapped him across the back of the head with a growl

"Grow some balls already kid. This is the kind of thing huntsmen do every day if you're not cut out for this then you won't make it out there past the walls, where you're attacked endlessly." Wynn said as he pulled both his pistols, "I'll provide cover, the rest of you grab the pieces and get moving." he said checking his ammo.

Gulping at his tone the others nodded as Ruby and Jaune moved to get their pieces, Ruby picking the gold knight and Jaune the gold rook. With pieces acquired the large group started sprinting for the safe zone with Wynn following a few meters behind them keeping his promise of covering fire.

As the group runs over a hill they come to an old area, filled with Ruins of what looked to be an old temple and tower with buildings leading to it, all of them only shells of what they might have been in the past, stone pillars lined each side of the area the group ran through like it was a path way leading to the temple.

As they entered the area another cry was heard as the Never more came into sights again its small beady eyes watching their every movement as it took perch on top of the tower letting out another cry.

Seeing their route blocked the group scattered to the left and right taking cover behind the pillars on either side. Wynn, on the other hand, kept sprinting to the husks of the buildings on the right as his eyes glowed as a glyph stair case forms and he quickly ascending to the roof tops and sprinted along them. "Get ready to move!" he calls down to the others as he started spinning his hand guns before holding them both out and started firing at the large Nevermore.

The huge bird cries out as it feels the sting of his bullets before it takes off firing a spray of feather spears down on his area wanting to impale him for the pain he had caused it but Wynn was ready. His eyes glowed once more as a glyph shield spun to life in front of him as the spears flew at him before bouncing off it like they were toothpicks, all the while Wynn kept firing through the Glyph its power only deflecting one way.

Feeling more pain the Nevermore is forced back and up to escape the hail of bullets. The rest of them see the opening Wynn is giving them and started sprinting to the bridge to cross, but a secondary cry is heard as the previously stuck death stalker bursts from the treeline no longer trapped by the ice as it speeds towards the group on the ground.

Nora sees it coming and pulse out her grenade launcher and starts firing, the small explosion meaning nothing to its thick shell, knocks her to the ground before going in again to run her through, but both were quickly blocked by Blake and Ren as she jumped in at the last second, but the beast tried again with its tail, only for it to be intercepted and knocked off course by the business end of Wynn's bladed whip, as Weiss jumped in and launched herself and Nora to safety with one of her glyphs as Ren and Blake ran clear.

The death stalker roared in frustration which it quickly turned on Wynn when it spotted him alone on the roof, it charged and rammed the already unstable structure of the section of building Wynn was on before its tail broke the last major support column as the building began to collapse on itself.

"Damn it!" Wynn growled as he arched his knees as his eyes glowed launching himself with his glyphs and wind into the air just as the building collapsed totally. Coming down from the launch Wynn tucked and rolled as he stuck the landing before taking off running in the same direction the others went as the death stalker gave chase.

With still a good thirty meters of room between himself and the death stalker, Wynn made it on the bridge and joined the few still on it as they turned and opened fire on the death stalker who was still on the ground and they just out of his range.

As they fired Wynn heard a familiar screech of the large Nevermore that had been out of sight for a few minutes. Looking to his left Wynn's eyes widened as he saw the Nevermore coming in fast heading right of the bridge, realizing what the creature was planning he quickly slots his pistols away before running and jumping just in time as the never more hits the bridge. Everyone looks to see part of the bridge get taken out and Wynn falling into the chasm below them, but not before he pulls his whip sword and pushes a trigger button on it as the gas chambers fire off launching the whip at its target which was the talented foot of the Nevermore.

The beast let out a cry as it felt the blade break its rough skin, and Wynn smirked when he felt the line go tight before he pressed the retrace button pulling him to the Bird at high speed, but boosted himself faster as his eyes glowed when a glyph formed below his feet blasting him forward with a cold wind.

Shooting upwards he pulls his sword out of the beasts foot as he spins in the air pulling one of his pistols and emptying its mag into the bird before jamming his sword into its back when he landed on it as he ran up its spin and with a final jump he spun in front of the bird his eyes glowing as a glyph formed on his fist as he slammed it down into the birds face dazing it as Wynn fell through the air reloading.

With his pistol reloaded he fired his whip sword at a nearby pillar on the bridge and pulled himself to one of the peaks with the aid of his Glyphs just in time see Blake swinging round in front of him and up at the never more slashing and hacking away at it before jumping off and landing close to him, both of them trying to catch their breaths.

"Fun ride isn't it?" Wynn said with a smirk looking back at the never more as it circled around.

Blake nodded, "Yeah, but that thing's tougher than it looks." she said as they stood up with, Weiss, Yang and Ruby standing on level footing to them on the tower wall.

"Then let's hit it with everything we've got!" Yang says as she cocks her shotgun gauntlets.

Sheathing his sword and pulling out his hand guns, Wynn smirked, "You took the words right out of my mouth!" as everyone readies their range attacks and starts opening up as the Nevermore comes in low, their attacks hit the mark but barely phase it and it stays on course aiming right for the tower and crashing right through it reducing it to fallen rubble.

Falling through the air the group use various methods to return to solid ground, while both Weiss and Wynn use their glyphs to climb the falling rocks, Weiss climbing them like stepping stones and Wynn using his as an air cannon launching himself from different angle back up to the top.

They both land on the same platform as Ruby as Blake and Yang land on another both wasting neither time and keep moving.

"None of this is working," Weiss says getting her breath back from the sudden free falling experience

Wynn ejects his pistol magazines and reloads from hidden pockets in his coat, "Any suggestions then?" Wynn asked looking to her as he tried to get his own breath back.

"You're the experienced hunter of thirteen years, you tell me." Weiss quipped at him wanting to throw that back in his face.

Wynn smirked, "And here I thought you knew it all~" he quipped back in a retort before looking to Ruby, "What about you Ruby any ideas?" he asked as they stood up

Ruby nodded her head seriously, "One but it's a long shot", she warned

Wynn smirked, "Goodie, long shots are my speciality, let's get it done." he says pulling back the slides on his pistols ready for another round

With a nod Ruby starts running, "Cover me." was all she said as she ran.

"You got it!" Wynn responded as he and Weiss took off after her, both looking up at the nevermore that Yang was currently laying into from the top of the towers remains, one of her more accurate shots hit the beast in the side of the face making it swerve around going for her directly

Seeing it coming Yang jumped up just as it came in and held its beak open with one arm and a leg as she started opening up with her free fist firing blast after blast into its open mouth.

Wynn looked on at the spectacle and rubbed his eyes, _'Ok that settles it. Yang is badass!'_ he thinks before he looked to see that both Ruby and Blake were in position for the plan.

After a volley of rounds, she jumped out just in time for the never more to crash into the cliff side with no time to turn to evade it. Yang lands clear as the never more hits the small area at the bottom of the cliff before the sear drop, the beast lets out a cry as Yang turns just in time to catch both Wynn and Weiss flying past her at high speeds. She whips around as they launch up on Glyphs and Wynn forms a second on his right fist before it and Weiss's sword makes contact with the ground creating a huge block of ice pinning the nevermore to the spot before launching back to the ground and taking off back to Blake and Ruby with the Nevermore trapped on the spot down range.

Both make it back in time as Yang and Blake link the bungee line of Blake's weapon between two pillars and Ruby launches herself onto it, Weiss activating her Glyphs to hold her in position and aim.

But suddenly Weiss's eyes widen as a secondary glyph opened us beneath them as she feels her glyphs power increase, she looked to Wynn whose eyes are glowing, he smirks with a nod of the head. "Bring that bastard down!" he says with a grin.

Weiss smiles back as she moved her arm as she took aim and fired on target launching Ruby at the never more, the scythe wielder firing fire rounds to speed up her launch as she heads straight for the Nevermore, before hitting her mark and catching the crook of it neck in her scythe and slamming it into the cliff side.

Then in a joint movement effort, Weiss pointed her hand forward and then upward as a series of glyphs formed on the cliff face, as Wynn's held his hand forward and his eyes glowed as a number of the same glyph only in a darker shade of blue formed alongside them, as Ruby began her speedy ascent up the cliff face never more in tow as her speed only grew as she ran up the vertical face of the cliff before reaching the top in a final burst of speed and power as she let her momentum carry her up, the blade of her scythe as planned cutting off the Nevermore's head in a decapitation before she landed on the top of the cliff he scythe, the crescent rose, held by her side.

Blake and Yang dropped down to the ground from their perches atop the pillars, as the carcass of the huge Nevermore fell.

Wynn looked back to see the Death stalked had already been dealt with by the other four and he crossed his arms, _'I take back what I said, I think these teams will work out just fine.'_

* * *

 **Scene break**

After returning to Beacon, there was a celebration assembly, where the four man teams were to be announced, Wynn stood over to the side with the rest of the groups as Ozpin called up the other teams announcing their names and team name

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark" Ozpin announced as the screen in the auditorium shows each of their profiles each of them walks onto the stage while the audience applauds, "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester!"

Wynn smirked, _'I see so that how it worked, which ever two teams chose the same pieces at the ruins are paired up and the letters of their names are arranged as their call sign, not very efficient but it works I suppose'_ Wynn thinks to himself as Ozpin continues.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie." Ozpin continued as the four of them came up, "The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR. Led by... Jaune Arc!"

"Huh? L-Led by...?" Jaune says as if he heard wrong

Wynn blinked and shook his head, _'He needs to grow some balls before their first real mission or he'll get the entire team killed.'_ He thinks to himself, his point is only proved when a grinning Pyrrha offers a friendly shoulder bump to Jaune, but her "fine leader" is knocked over and falls to his butt in front of the laughing audience and a sighing Wynn.

"And finally: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao-Long." Ozpin announced as Wynn watched the four of them go up, "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!"

Weiss looks to her right surprised, where Ruby is obviously in shock as Yang goes over to hug her sister.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang practically squeals into the hug as she nearly squeezes the life out of Ruby.

Wynn smirked seeing the act but then he noticed Ozpin giving him a wave of his hand singling him to come up as well, and he did as Ozpin continued speaking.

"And last of all Mister Wynn, who completed the task without a partner. You collected both King pieces, as such you have proven your skills. You will be placed on a team of your own, but you will be partnered with Team RWBY for the duration of your time here. But competitions will be done on your own."

Wynn blinked at the announcement and looked to team RWBY and then back to Ozpin with a twitching eyebrow. But then he saw it was slight but it was there, that knowing look in his eye and that's when it hit Wynn, _'This bastard fucking knows, clever four eyed fucker.'_ Wynn thinks as he sighed seeing no way out of it without ending up back in lock up, "Sure why not, they're not half bad." he said rubbing the bridge on his nose in annoyance only to be glomped from behind by Ruby and Yang,

"Welcome to the team partner." Yang grinned.

"Yeah this is going to be so much fun" Ruby cheered,

Wynn just sighed, "I should have just stayed in that cell," he said before looking back to Ozpin who was walking away. _'But the question is, how much do you know specs?'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys, it's been a long time since I updated this fiction, I know, that's mainly due to the fact that with the release of volume four, facts were revealed that completely threw off my origin plans for Wynn, so I had to rethink his character origins to make it work. This involved me having to go back over what I had already posted and modifying the chapters after I had settled on things, the chapters have not been modified so feel free to go back and read them again, the major change has been to Wynn's age, instead of twenty he is now twenty-six, an increase in six years was necessary to make him still work with his new origins and not make it extremely weird pairing wise, so let's get on with the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter four**

It was early the next morning approaching time for class when Wynn was making his way through the academy grounds a hard focus in his eyes as he continued forward on the search of his target with a goal in mind.

Wearing a mix and match of his own gear and his Academy uniform, not having ever been one for what he would classify as monkey suits, disliking how they restricted his movements and offered no other benefits besides making you look like a fool.

He wore the black school trousers and wore his white shirt under the Academy dress shirt but wore it with the top three buttons undone so as to not restrict his movement, he had tossed the tie and vest away and instead of the black school blazer with gold rims he was wearing his coat and scarf in its place, the black shoes were gone as well instead replaced with his thick should metal capped boots.

He had also restricted himself to just his sword that was attached to his hip, while both his pistols and holsters were back in the room that had been provided for him to stay in, both needed maintenance done so he'd gladly left them to work on later that day when he got back from his first classes. But right now he seemed to have another purpose in mind and had just caught sight of his target, and let out a low growl as he headed straight for it.

Professor Ozpin was enjoying his morning stroll through the academy grounds, enjoying his morning coffee when he heard the low growling approaching him, he turned from facing the academy only to receive a rather cold shock to his face via a ball of compacted snow smacking into it with speed.

Wiping the snow away Ozpin looked to see where the snowball had come from to see a very angry Wynn stalking up to him his shoulders set as his right hand was raised with a blue glyph spinning on it as another ball of snow formed and compacted.

"Spill it specs," Wynn barked in a serious tone approaching Ozpin, "What do you know?" he demanded.

Ozpin took another sip of his coffee before replying, "Know about, what?" he asked before quickly ducking out of the way of a second snowball aimed for his face.

"About me!" Wynn snapped, "About who I am! No one should know that. I don't use either of my second names for specific reasons. One they attract attention, and two they tell everyone who my parents were."

Ozpin blinked calmly at the statement before replying, "And what is wrong with that? Your mother was a renowned huntress of great skill and was thought of in high regard by most, if not all, huntsmen and huntresses alike, regardless of her heritage, and your father…" Ozpin started to continue only to find himself silent when he found himself at the end of a double edged blade, made of ice, but what made him stop was what was at the other end of it, a pair of glowing eyes both with narrow slits filled with anger and rage.

"Don't you dare mention that bastard to me!" Wynn growled out as he tightened his grip on the blade of ice in his hand, "I don't give a damn who you are, say another word about that man in my presence and I'll cut you ear to ear. That bastard was no father to me. I don't know who the hell you think you are or what game you think you're playing at here by pinning me with them, but it stops now. I didn't ask you to play counsellor. I didn't ask you to play family fixer. So try any of that shit again, and you'll find out what it's like to have frostbite in places you didn't even know you had."

Ozpin found himself still as he listened to the young man's words as they both looked into the eyes of the other, Ozpin could tell he was deathly serious about his threats to do him harm, but there was something more, behind the ferocious glare he was on the receiving end of, was something more, hurt and pain, the kinds dredged up from a person's past, from memories of the most painful kind, those of losing those you hold dear and knowing who was responsible.

Nodding softly Ozpin spoke, "Very well Wynn, I'm sorry I interfered without your consent. I just wanted to see if an old friend's son was alright and try to help if I could."

Hearing him Wynn's grip tightened on his blade as he swallowed, "You… You knew my mother?" he asked his eyes narrowing as he slowly lowered his blade.

Ozpin nodded, "I did. She and I were classmates, and while not best friends I would say we were close. I may have been in the year above her but her skills far outmatched those years ahead of her and myself, she always astounded me with her sheer determination to push through even the hardest of test and beat all the odds no matter what. She inspired all of us, but then that was just the kind of person she was, to hear that she passes away, saddened me deeply, the world lost a good soul when she died, even after what happened she still fought on right to the very end."

The ice blade in Wynn's grip shattered as he released it and his hand went to the sword on his waist as he gripped the handle as he took in a breath trying to control his breathing.

Ozpin watched as Wynn's hand rested on his sword and smiled sadly, "she would be proud of you, to see the man that you've become, that's why you use her style isn't it, to honour her memory and keep her with you?"

Nodding Wynn's hand went from his sword to his scarf as he felt the soft fabric and let out a calm breath, "Yeah, it's the only way I can dare to think of her now. It's also why I don't carry her name, to do so would be just too painful for me," he said before his hand went to his side and he clenched his fists, "but to use his, would be a disgrace to both of us, so I carry none and honour her in a different way."

Ozpin frowned hearing that, "Even if you still have family who lives, even if you're only half siblings, surely you could attempt to…" Ozpin started but stopped again as Wynn shook his head.

"No, she carries his blood, not my mothers," Wynn said shaking his head, "If I were to even try to make contact, it wouldn't be received well, hell I don't even know if she knows I exist, if he ever did come clean about any of it or not, I don't even know if the bastard's still alive, I stopped caring a long time ago."

Ozpin sighed, "But isn't that all the more reason to reach out? If she doesn't know she has a right to. Perhaps if you tried to…" Ozpin started and once again was stopped by Wynn shaking his head.

"No. It's been far too long, I may try one day in the future, but when I do it will be on my terms." Wynn said with a hard look in his eyes, "that has been how I have lived my life for the past twenty years, I will not be pushed around by anyone, or forced to do anything against my will ever again, so understand this now Ozpin and remember my words, try to do so, friend of my mothers or not, head master or not. I will freeze you solid and shatter you into pieces, do I make myself clear?"

Ozpin's eyes widened a fraction at the threat but he nodded slowly, "Crystal." He said as Wynn nodded before Ozpin spoke a final time, "It's rather frightening, your words, I can't remember the number of times I heard your mother threaten people with the exact same way, and after all these years it's strange to be on the other side of it."

Wynn responded with a smirk before he walked past Ozpin and continued on to the main building knowing that he still had a class to attend.

Ozpin turned and watched as Wynn walked away and a small smile came to his lips, _'You would be proud of him Gwen, he's turned into such a proud young man, and fine huntsmen. I only wish that you were here now to pull him from this pit of hatred he's fallen into, you'd hate to see him like this.'_

* * *

 **Scene break**

Wynn walked into the class room several minutes before the class was set to being, he took a glance around the room. It was rather large, with the four sets of tables, with rows of seats lined up at an incline with steps going up the middle.

At the front of the room, there was a large desk with multiple white boards behind it with detailed sketches of the different types of Grimm ladled with notes and their individual names.

Behind the desk was the professor for the class who was currently sorting through papers for his class, and Wynn wasn't impressed by what he saw.

The professor was a middle-aged man, possibly in his mid-fifties. He wore a double-breasted burgundy suit with gold piping and buttons. His pants were tucked into olive boots, similar in appearance and construction to cavalry boots. He had grey hair that was parted to either side of his head and a large grey bushy mustache and appeared to be rather overweight.

Wynn instantly felt his features harden, _'This has to be some kind of a joke, how can he possibly be a huntsmen, he looks like a joke,'_ he thought to himself before looking up at the plaque above the white boards to see a weapon that looked to be a blunderbuss with two curved axe heads in its stock which make him suppress a scoff, _'He has his weapon mounted on a plaque, talk about a blowhard, I guess the saying it's true then. Those who can't do, teach.'_

Turning and heading up the stairs Wynn took a seat to the far right of the classroom and settled in to wait as he put his feet up and got comfortable in his seat as he closed his eyes to take a small rest till the rest of the class got here.

Over the next few minutes, the rest of the class started to flow into the classroom, with teams RWBY and JNPR came in with only a minute or so to spare before class begun.

"Monsters! Deeeemons... Prowlers of the night!" the Professor started as he stepped in front of his desk, "Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! Ha-ha!"

Wynn listening didn't look overly impressed as the man started, 'is this guy for real?' he thought as he listened on.

"And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy!" the professor continued, "Now, as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses..." the professor stopped to give a wink in Yang's direction who groaned uncomfortably at the gesture before the professor continued, "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you ask? Why the very world!" he added as he thrusts his hand up into the air as his belly jiggles a little.

Wynn felt himself mentally groan as the speech continued, 'This idiot is a complete wind bag, what the hell kind of puffed up nonsense is this, the only way this guy could protect anyone from anything is by eating it, or using that belly of his as a shield, this class is a joke.'

"That is what you are training to become. But first: A story. A tale of a young, handsome man... Me! When I was a boy..." The professor continued on.

Wynn rolled his eyes and started to tune the lecture out as he decided to sleep through the story which as far as he could tell had no point what so ever.

It was another fifteen minutes before he was woken up by giggling, as he looked back into the lecture he heard the word "...Despite smelling of cabbages, my grandfather was a wise man. 'Peter', he told me...", he blinked uncaringly about whatever it was and looked to the others seeing Ruby holding up a picture she'd rather crudely drawn, it looked like a general ball-with-limbs-and-a-head drawing of the professor with stink lines coming from him and "Professor Poop" written underneath.

Wynn, Blake and Yang all chuckled and laughed seeing it, Wynn could not be more in agreement, but the laughing had brought a halt to the lecture as the professor looked at them clearing his throat for attention and continued with his story.

"In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero!" he stated taking a bow before standing up proudly, "The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honourable! A true Huntsman must be dependable! A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and…"

Wynn who had been listening to his rambling the whole time finally had enough as he stood, "Have some modicum of modesty and not be a complete blow hard. So the opposite of you." Wynn stated openly bringing a complete deafening silence to the classroom as everyone looked at him in shock.

Snapping out of his shock the professor took on a stern angry glare at Wynn, "How dare you, just who do you think you are?"

Wynn wasn't fazed one bit by the professor's stern glare, "I think, I am someone who apparently came here to learn how to hunt Grimm because I apparently have been doing it wrong for thirteen years outside of the walls of this little safe haven of yours. What I am not is someone who came here to listen you old men ramble on about stories of their glory days that are so puffed up they have no meaning besides your own delusions."

The professors glare hardened even further, "Is that a fact Mister…" he asked.

"Wynn," was Wynn's responded not hesitating in the slightest.

With some recognition, the professor nodded, "Ah yes Mister Wynn. I was informed about your feats in the emerald forest that you demonstrated quite refined skills, but please do not think that that gives you the right to interrupt my class."

"Oh I don't think that little trip gives me the right," Wynn said as his own glare hardened, "What gives me the right is the thirteen years I spent killing Grimms outside of your city walls, I have more right than any to speak out when pompous fools like yourself start spouting nonsense like you are, you're a complete and utter joke."

The professor chuckled slightly, "Now look who's lacking modesty, for someone who claims to be a huntsmen for thirteen years you clearly don't possess any of the traits a true huntsmen should"

Hearing that Wynn started to chuckle before he burst into full blown laughter at the professor's words clutching his gut as he tried to keep from falling out of his seat, "Oh that's rich that is hilarious, you were actually serious, I thought you were joking towards the end there." He laughed aloud before he started to bang the table hard as he couldn't stop but after a couple of moments started to calm down and saw the serious look on the professors face and blinked, "You… you were actually serious there weren't you? You actually think I give a damn about what you think of me, and your apparent traits that a huntsmen should have?" he said before shaking his head, "You're even more full of shit than I thought possible, your so-called traits are the biggest pile of rubbish I've ever heard of, if that's what you think a huntsmen should be then you need a serious wake-up call."

The professor continued to glare, "Oh, and just what traits should a huntsmen possess then that you think is more important than the ones I just listed out if you believe yourself so knowledgeable on the subject."

Wynn crossed his arms, "That's simply a huntsmen, or huntress, can be boiled down to three aspects, all of which are needed to complete the jobs and survive, Luck, skill and experience, the more you have of any of the three the better your chances are you survive out there," Wynn said as he raised his hand and counted off three fingers, "as for your version of a "True" huntsmen? Being Honourable? What good is your honour going to do you out there in a fight, Grimms have none. They're monsters that need to be killed, they don't care for your honour, so it's pointless and about as useful as you are. Dependable? You eighter have the luck or skill to get the job done or you die, it's as simple as that, if you don't you may as well bite a bullet because it will be by far quicker than letting a Grimm get you. Strategic and well educated, only get you so far, whatever plan you come up with and whatever knowledge you have doesn't mean jack shit in a real fight. If you don't have the skill to carry out your plans your knowledge is useless, and no plan ever survives first contact with the enemy, you just keep killing until all the Grimms are dead or you are, it's that simple."

As Wynn was giving his own lecture the class seemed to fixate on him and listened to his every word as he spoke with such strength and certainty in his words, the professor couldn't help but feel impressed and somewhat annoyed that his students were listening to Wynn more attentively than they had been him. Clearing his throat, the professor spoke.

"Yes well. Such are the opinions of inexperienced youth," the professor started only to be cut off by Wynn slamming his fists down on the table.

"You want to try saying that again you pompous fat fool, I can guarantee I have killed more Grimm's in one week than you have in your entire mother fucking life," Wynn said as a cold freezing mist started to roll off him, "I am not some child you senile bastard."

The professor chuckled slightly shaking his head, "You seem to be lacking more of your so called modesty every time you open your mouth. Only the arrogant and little-minded resort to name calling, and please reframe from using such foul language in my class."

"My Lack of modesty is merely me stating the facts, the only arrogant and little-minded person here is you. You stand there and boast of your small accomplishment which are so long winded you actually believe they hold some context that is of importance. When in reality they are just the old glory stories of a washed up old huntsmen who has long passed his prime, and to be frank was never that great in the first place, and can't get people to listen to him any other way than to preach to a captive audience. When was the last time you even were outside of the walls Hm, when was the last time you killed a grim that wasn't one of the lower class you normally see, when was the last time you went toe to toe with a death stalker, or a pack of Ursa with nothing but a pistol, a knife and a prayer because you had no other choice. You stand there and boast like a fool. Like you're the only huntsmen in the world who can do what you do. Well here's a news flash you, you arrogant old fool, you don't know the meaning of what being a huntsmen is and never will." Wynn said as he stood up and made his way to the door, "and I'm not about to sit here and listen to someone that is so stupid he doesn't realize how big the world truly is outside of his own little bubble."

The professor clenched his fist hearing the defiance being directed at him and finally lost his cool, "How dare you speak to me like this! You are a…" he was about to being only to be cut off once more.

"You! Are an arrogant pig headed fool who should get his facts straight, I have been hunting Grimm's since I was thirteen years old, what "I" am is a veteran hunter of thirteen years, and I will not be lectured by some stupid old fool!" he said making his way towards the door.

The Professor scoffed at Wynn as he passed him, "Now you're blatantly lying, thirteen years old, killing Grimms preposterous, you'd only be a child."

Wynn stopped in his tracks as he headed towards the door and looked over his shoulder, "Call me a liar again and see where it gets you, every word I have wasted my breath on speaking to you has been the truth."

The professor crossed his arms, "Is that a fact, prove it then, show us all these so called skills you have gained as a veteran hunter of thirteen years' experience."

Wynn clenched his fists, he knew the old professor was goading him into something but he didn't care he just wanted to shut the old windbag up once and for all, "Name your challenge." He spoke turning to him.

The professor smirked under his mustache thinking he'd won, "Simple a test, I have two Grimm caged up here for demonstration purposes, you defeat them and I might just believe you are what you say."

Wynn let out a low growl, "And if I do, I no longer have to attend your classes for the rest of my time here at Beacon, a waste of time is all they are."

The professor scowled at the final jab but nodded, "Done."

With a nod of his own Wynn crossed his arms and waited as the professor walked over to his desk and lifted a version of the blunderbuss axe that was mounted on the wall and pushed a button on the desk as a door on the other side of the room opened and two cages on motorized wheels came out and stopped on the other side of the room.

The professor took his position between them and raised his axe, Wynn hadn't moved from his position the entire time as the rest of the class watched on with bated breath to see the fight that was about to happen.

With a single round swing, the bladed of the axe head cut through both locks on the cages as the fronts burst open as two large Boarbatusk burst free of their confinement, both with large spiked tusks and four flowing red eyes.

Each saw Wynn standing with his arms crossed in front of him, and instantly charged at him with ramming speed.

The entire class were watching on in shock and fear for Wynn as they charged him but yet Wynn did not move the closer they got until they were right on top of him and only then did he act.

In a kneeling twist, Wynn turned in a full rotation as he knelt down his coat flaring out behind him as he did so before he reached out with both open hands at the two quadruped Grimm coming at him just as they reached him, their speed and force instantly gone as they met his open hands which gripped their heads hard, they tried to continue pushing but their efforts had no effect at Wynn remained rooted to the spot.

The class looked on in awe as Wynn took on two Grimm bare handed, the professor felt his eyes widen, not from the spectacle but from the look he was receiving, Wynn's eyes had barely left him the entire time he was fighting, only for a split second in the turn had they done so, his pupils now narrow slits watching him like a predator watches his prey, his gaze made him feel like his blood was running ice cold.

Then effortlessly Wynn stood back up both Grimms heads still in his grip as he lifted them upwards with ease, the Grimms flailed in his grip roaring trying to get away, but Wynn kept them at a distance to their short limbs didn't reach him, his eyes never leaving the professor.

And then as everyone watched the sounds of crunching was heard from the Grimms as their flailing intensified and their roars turned to cried of pain as their bone like masks and skulls began to cave under Wynn's grip, before a pair of final crunches and subsequent squelches were heard as the Grimms bodies went limp and their cries silenced, before the two corpses fell to the ground in a heap starting to dissipate both with crushed skulls.

The professor and class looked on unsure of how to react to what they had just witnessed. As Wynn kept his cold gaze on the professor, reaching into his coat pocket taking out an old rag and began to clean his hands before speaking.

"I have spent half my life outside of the walls of any city killing Grimm, I started hunting when I was thirteen, every day I was fighting for my life a hundred times over, a thousand on the weekends, I wasn't lying when I said I have killed more Grimm's in a week than you have in your life, to date I have destroyed over eight hundred and seventy-nine Grimm nests, I have killed over forty-one thousand nine hundred and fifty-eight Grimm's, the only reason I'm here is because I have no other choice. Do yourself a favour professor. Pick your fights more carefully and don't boast to people who have accomplished more than you." Wynn stated as he dropped the now filthy rag before turning and continuing his way towards the door, "They may just make you realize how small you truly are."

As the door closed behind Wynn the entire room remained silent as people processed what they have just witnessed, each with varying reactions.

Young Ruby was looking on her eyes still wide and her hands over her mouth as she tried to hide her shock at what they'd all witnessed, and what Wynn had just told them, he grew up outside of any walls and killed Grimms when he was still so young, she could barely imagine growing up like that.

Yang was looking a little green seeing the sight in front of her, killing was one thing but with his bare hands, she was trying to come to terms with what she had just seen and was trying to comprehend the life that Wynn must have lead growing up outside of the walls, one thing was certain Wynn had just become a lot more complicated for her.

Weiss was looking on with shock at what she had just seen, this was nothing like anything she'd ever seen before, the thought of killing a Grimm with her bare hands was something that was just too brutal for her to even think about, her concept of just who Wynn was had just went out the window and she had no idea of who he was, to kill a Grimm without a weapon or semblance on sere strength alone, she had no idea how anyone could do that. Wynn was a mystery to her, as to just who he truly was.

Blake felt her stomach naught seeing what she had just witnessed, and she felt herself grow tense, this wasn't the Wynn she had met and struck up conversations with, and even asked to be her partner, now that she thought about it she barely knew anything about him, other than he was a Faunus… no she did know some things, how he got his Faunus traits from his mother while his father was a human, was there some connection between that and him growing up outside of any cities walls, it all just made her more curious as to just who Wynn truly was.

The Professor remained silent as he just stared at the door and then to the two dissipating Grimm corpses on the ground that Wynn had killed moments before with his bare hands.

He'd never seen anyone do such a thing before, killing Grimms sure but with weapons and Semblances not by crushing their skulls with pure strength alone, and the look in his eyes it was like staring into a blizzard in the dead of winter, it shook him right to the bone.

The professor took so long stuck on these thoughts the bell signalling the class's end rang snapping him out of it as he looked to see the students starting to pack up to leave, he shook his head before rubbing his eyes before turning to head for the back door of the class room, he needed some air and the roof was always the best place for that.

* * *

 **Scene break**

Wynn was walking back through the grounds towards the dorms, still annoyed at the Professor's words, he dared to call him a liar. The old man had a lot of nerve to even utter the words. He needed to relax, classes can go to hell for the day he needed to sleep.

As he made his way down the path towards the dorm rooms, he suddenly found his body frozen mid step only from his neck upwards could he move as a green aura covered him from toe to shoulder, "What the?" he spoke before he heard the sound of foot steps behind him, footsteps with high heels, and he realised what was going on instantly, "Not funny, Professor Goodwitch." He said in a slightly irritated tone.

Sure enough, his captor rounded him on his right-hand side with an amused smile on her face her riding crop in hand and her arms crossed, "Well that depends on your perspective I suppose." She spoke clearly amused at Wynn's irritation.

Wynn grumbled slightly, "What do you want professor? I'm trying to return to my dorm room, I'm done for the day."

Glynda raised an eyebrow "Is that so? Then why do I have you down for another three classes today? And why are you out early from your last class ahead of the other students, I do hope you're not causing trouble."

Wynn narrowed his gaze, "I have nothing to learn in these class rooms, the type of huntsmen and huntresses you're training these children to be are something completely different to what I am. That old windbag in that last class just loves to hear himself talk and is filling their heads with sweet little fairy tales when you and I both know that the world beyond your walls is nothing of the sort. I have better things to do other than sit in a room and listen to an old fool tell stories of his trivial victories against lesser Grimm's. I've got enough of my own thanks."

Glynda frowned hearing that, she knew that the classes taught were a little bit on the tame side when compared to the harsher reality of the subject. The Vale high council had softened the topics slightly years prior, in both beacon and the other schools, to entice more students to become huntsmen, though things got harder as the years progressed so that they would be prepared for outside the walls, she had never liked that but Ozpin had never fought against it like he always said the children should remain such for as long as they can because it wasn't a role they would have forever.

"I see," Glynda said softly, "I'm sorry to hear that, your mother always loved his classes, listening to such stories always made her smile." She said thinking back with fondness.

Wynn frowned looking down as he heard that and let out a slow breath before he spoke, "That sounds like something she would enjoy, from what I can remember. But I doubt that she would have, had she lived my life and have my perspective on things," he said looking back up and looking Glynda in the eye, "ten years being treated like an animal and thirteen years fighting for your life outside of the safety of any wall tends to give a rather hardened look on one's life. Now kindly release me, I'd rather not have to break your hold on me."

Glynda frowned hearing that and gritted her teeth in anger at those who would dare to mistreat a child, the son of one of her oldest friends none the less, and mentally kicked herself for not being there to help him, but all she could do now was try, she smiled slightly hearing his last sentence, "Oh you think you ca…" she started to say only for her eyes to widen as Wynn's eye glowed brightly as a glyph expanded out from beneath his feet and in a bright flash of light her hold on him shattered with force as she stepped back and shielded her eyes from the bright flash, she looked back to find Wynn fixing his coat.

"Yes, I can break your holds." Wynn said as he smoothed out his scarf with a smirk, "I may not be as good as my mother once was, but do not underestimate me. You have not even seen the fullest extent of what I am capable of." He said before giving a small bow of the head, "Good day. Professor." He said before he started to walk past her and onward towards the dorms.

Glynda watched him walk away with reverence and a small smile as she did so, _'You're wrong, she could never do that,'_ she thought to herself before turning and walking in the opposite direction.

Unbeknownst to the pair, there was a set of eyes watching them from the roof of one of the academy buildings, as the professor from before was leaning on the railing around the sides watching as events unfolded.

From the side door, Professor Ozpin appeared, once again sipping his coffee as he approached the other professor, "What seems to be troubling you Port? Isn't it a bit early in the day to be retiring up here?" he asked making his presence known.

Professor Port just shook his head, "It's nothing Ozpin, it's just… that older student you brought in with the first years, he's troubling to me, he's darker than most. I supposed I'm just vexed as to how anyone could have grown up that way in this day and age."

Ozpin sighed, "You would be like that as well I'm sure. Growing up outside the walls, and the safety of any city or village can do things to one's psyche, and I'm sure it effects to how one portrays the world."

Port shook his head in disbelief, "I didn't want to believe it, dear dust, what must the lad's parents have been thinking. To do something like that, outside the walls is no place for a young child."

Ozpin frowned in agreement, "No it isn't, but I don't think there was much thinking involved in it. From what I gather the boy's father was never in the picture and if you recall, Gwendolyn died twenty-three years ago, leaving him with no one. You remember her don't you?"

Hearing him Port's head turned to look at him so fast Ozpin thought he might have whip lash from moving so fast, "T-that's… You're telling me, that man, that's little Gwendolyn's boy…." He spoke as he turned to watch as Wynn reached the door to the dorms and walked in. Port hit the railing in frustration, "Gaaah I'm such a fool it was as plain as day, he looks just like her, but how did he end up outside of the walls, I thought Gwendolyn had moved to Atlas after…, she went for the rehab program there to get back into hunting when she was strong again."

Ozpin leaned against the railing as he nodded, "As did I, from what I was able to find out she made it there and was in the program for the fitting and rehab, but something happened and she decided to retire. A few years later she had him, but that's all I could find out, from what I gathered his so called father didn't want connections to any Faunus and cast Gwendolyn out when she was found to be carrying him. She moved to a small village outside of the walls, all that she could afford, but she passed away three years later from an epidemic that swept the villages in the area, leaving a young Wynn on his own." Ozpin frowned, "You know how judgmental the world can be on children. Add in his Faunus heritage to that mix and you get what he had, a poor childhood outlook and you're forced to grow up fast, and given how things were in Atlas at that time, he probably thought it safer living away from the human settlements."

Port slowly nodded, "I see, it's such a shame, given the right environment he could have been so different, Gwendolyn was such a happy soul, to think this world could have dimmed his as such"

Ozpin's frown slowly turned into a smile, "but that's the thing isn't it Port. All it takes is a spark and that soul can shine just as brightly as it once did, and I think I know just the way to spark it."

Port looked to Ozpin for a moment contemplating his words but decided it best not to ask and just shook his head slightly, "there's one thing I'd like to know though, exactly who the lad's father is, to think he could do such a thing as to cast out a woman while she's with child, his own child none the less, it's disgusting."

Ozpin nodded in agreement, "It truly is, but given the man's stature it was hardly surprising."

Port looked to him, "So you do know who his father is, who?" he asked a hard look in his eye.

Ozpin shook his head, "I know yes, or rather I had my suspicions up until Wynn all but confirmed them this morning, but he also made it clear that he doesn't wish anyone to know his connections to the man or the family that cast him out into the cold. And it's out of my respect for him that I will not reveal who his father is, it is his secret to tell."

Port slowly nodded in understanding before looking back out over the grounds in silence as the pair stood both lost in their thoughts. Neither noticed the lurking figure of Weiss hidden to the left of the doorway back into the academy, where she had been for nearly the whole conversation, a conversation that had only proven to ignite her curiosity further about who Wynn really was. Turning she quickly started to leave so that she was not discovered, had she looked back she would have seen Ozpin glance over his shoulder towards the doorway with a knowing look, but yet he didn't say anything at all and simply looked back out over the grounds.


End file.
